<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helluva Heat by night_fighter_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696152">Helluva Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x'>night_fighter_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Hazbin Fun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Kisses, Bloodlust, Bondage, Cannibalism, Christmas Party, Costumes, Demons, Dom/sub, Dresses, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hell, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Millie, Horny Stolas, Horny Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Stripping, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sub Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sub Blitzo, Sub Moxxie, Tentacles, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor fucking hates his ruts; he becomes lustful, sultry and everything so atypical of his usual behaviour. He usually simply chooses a demon, during this time period, to breed and devour, effectively erasing any romantic bond that may have formed from their fornication. Usually that demon is some random, nameless nobody (that he doesn't care to remember) chosen by his heat. This is his first cycle after arriving at the hotel - and having demons aside from himself to care about... his rut has selected someone new... Angel Dust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Hazbin Fun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stuck In A Rut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust raced frantically through the front doors and into the hotel lobby, darting around  the bar and ducking down. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Husk asked, as he  had watched the spider demon scramble to hide behind the bar next to him. "Shit. Is he gone?" The fluffy pornstar asked, peeking over the counter. Husker didn't even bother to look confused, he never understood any of the shit any of these nutjobs got up to anyway. "Yeah, sure, he's gone. Who are we even fucking talking about." Angel glared at the cat demon before straightening himself up. "I'm talking about that crazy radio fucker. He's been chasing me around for days." The spider complained, his head in his forearms while his second pair tapped the granite anxiously. Husk shrugged, taking a swig from a bottle. "He could just be trying to murder your ass, considering all the shit you always try and pull with that flirting of yours." Angel grinned coyly as he answered. "Hey, it's not my fault that everyone wants a piece of this..." He said hotly, running a finger down his form seductively. Husk rolled his eyes at this and returned to his drink. Angel shrugged and turned, grabbing one of the best vodkas from the barshelf and racing off to his room before Husk could do a thing. "You BITCH! Get back here with that!" Husk growled. Angel turned to wink from the top of the staircase, sticking his tounge out. "Sorry toots, shoulda taken me up on my offer..!" And with that he was gone. Husker groaned, tipping the bottle up once more.</p><p>Nifty stopped by the bar a few moments later before rushing up to go clean the attic. Then he arrived. The room seemed to grow darker, which Husker barley even noticed due to him being stoned. He did, however, notice the ominous shadow standing imposingly in the door frame. The radio demon looked more savage and dangerous than he had in weeks, though that observation came more from his hungry expression, and his typical painfully wide smile, than anything else. Alastor walked past the bar before stopping. "You really should quit drinking. It's a rather nasty habit Husker. Don't you agree?" The cat growled slowly, scrolling through his phone with one hand, bottle still clasped firmly in the other. "Can't, pretty sure I'm fucking permenantly drunk now. Happy?" Alastor's head turned sharply towards the other, his head at an inhuman angle. "I will be soon enough." He murmured, the radio static increasing. "Tell me, is our dear guest with us at the moment?" Husk didn't even bother looking up. "Angel? Yeah he's up there. The slut got away with some of my best booze too." Alastor's grin widened at this, if that was even possible. "Marvelous! I shall be taking my leave now!" His shadow distorted as the floor seemed to concave and he slunk into his own shadow, disappearing.</p><p>Angel had escaped up to his room rather quickly, in case Husk decided to give chase, which was unlikely. Fat Nuggets immediately ran over to the spider demon, hopping around his feet excitedly. Angel swiftly transferred the alcohol to one of his lower arms and picked up Nuggs with his primary pair, cuddling the demonic pig into his chest fur. "Awwwwwwww, did you miss mommy? Who's a widdle cutie pie?" He said, affectionatly nuzzling his pet. He made his way over to the bed, putting Nuggets down on it and opting to have a bath before drinking anything, placing the bottle of booze on his nightstand. He patted the pig once more before standing up, stretching his limbs and saying. "Alright, mommy'll right back,  just gotta take a quick bath." The spider demon made his way into the bathroom after collecting his nessecery items, leaving the door open so that he could still keep an eye on Fat Nuggets. Turning the water on and watching the bath fill with suds was so relaxing Angel hardly even noticed when it was full, shutting it off just in time. Stripping out of his clothes he sank into the warm water and soap bubbles with a sigh. His eyes fluttering shut as he felt the relaxing sensation of the embrace flood his bones.</p><p>Alastor stalked the halls, trying desperately to remember which room was Angel Dust's. "Stupid procreation. All this idiotic attachment is pointless..." he muttered to himself. The great radio-deer demon was currently in rut, a time when he would seek out a possible mate and... breed with them... The overlord hated this season the most, as it overrode his usual asexuality and replaced it instead with his current, rather innapropriate, lustful behaviour. Of all of the possible suitors in Hell, his mind, or heart, had decided that Angel Dust was the likeliest candidate - most likely due to their previous platonic relationship. Though Alastor had tried to dismiss these feelings initially they had festered until before he'd known it he'd been instinctively chasing after the spider every day, waiting for him to concede and be caught - as any normal doe would. But he hadn't. Which is when Alastor considered that their species' mating rituals were rather... different from one another; and perhaps he himself, should be trying to adapt to the other's customs. Which is how he found himself seeking out the spider's 'nest', aka his hotel room. He couldn't ask anyone, as that would have aroused suspicion. Instead he relied on the pornstar's distinctively flowery and intoxicating scent as well as his own instincts, who were telling him he was getting close. He knew it was on one of these floors... then he heard it. A soft thud acompanied by the sound of broken glass, on the floor above the demon's head. Immedietly followed by a curse. Perfect.</p><p>Angel had knocked the vodka off of his table. Shit. He had fucking four arms and for what, he couldn't tell you. It wasn't for catching bottles that's for sure. Upon exiting the bath he'd donned a simple and yet sexy, red crop top with large bold letters across the chest reading, "Eat Me", and a casual pair of pastel yellow shorts. After knocking over his drink, swearing, cleaning it up and swearing some more he decided to simply stretch out on his bed and sulk on his phone. He couldn't even go back for a new one. Husk would probably kill him for taking the first one. He groaned, Nuggs squishing his way under one of the spider's arms to comfort him. Angel smiled softly, stroking the small creature. Thankfully he didn't have work, his night was already turning out crappy enough. Suddenly, and Angel was sure he wasn't hearing things, there was a soft knock at his room door. Huh. Who could it be? Charlie would have introduced herself, Vaggie would have just barged in, Husker would have banged the door down and Nifty never came this early for room service. That left only one person. Angel stood up, placing Fat Nuggets down on the floor, the little pig instantly beelineing for the closet, oinking nervously from amongst a few of Angel's fluffy boots. Something must have scared him. As much as Angel wanted to ignore the door in favour of comforting the pig he just had to know who it was... He stood up, somewhat shakily. Could it be Val!?! The though sent terror through him but he bravely walked over to the door and opened it to find-! Nothing. No one was there. Angel breathed a sigh of relief. It must have just been Nifty or Charlie after all then. He stepped back inside, shutting his door, feeling the terror leave him once more. Then he pivoited only to come face-to-face with-! "ALASTOR! JEEZ! Don't you EVER fucking scare me like that again!" Angel had nearly jumped out of his skin before recognizing his intruder and calming his racing heart. "So sorry about that my dear! I hadn't meant to surprise you so immensely." The radio hum sounded sincere enough so Angel simply crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, trying to even his breathing. "So... why are ya here?" Angel asked as he resumed his spot on his bed, scrolling disinterestedly through Voxtagram before placing his phone on his nightstand. Alastor let out a soft chuckle at this. "Straight to the point aren't we?!" He said walking over to the bed. "Well I can be straight to the point as well..." as he said this the redhead's gaze seemed to brighten slightly - causing the mood to shift dangerously. Then he struck; grabbing and binding all six of the spider's limbs with his shadowy tentacles... "HEY! What's the big idea?!?" Angel asked, releasing his third pair of arms to try and free himself before they too, were pinned. "To answer your question... my dear..." Alastor said as he straddled the other, trailing a hand down the centre of his scantily clad body. "... I'm here to FUCK you!" And before Angel could even bother protesting the overlord's lips were on his own, tounge invading so sinfully...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dusting My Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Angel was enjoing his lip-lock with the overlord he was still coherent enough to realize that something was wrong with this picture. Alastor? Kissing him? Yeah right. He quickly turned his head in order to break the kiss. He panted for a few moments, trying to catch his breath as the deer demon proceeded to mouth at the spider's throat instead. "Wait-!" Angel said, struggling. "What are you fucking doing ta me!?" He cried, eyes wide, finally gaining the other's attention.</p><p>Alastor was... distracted. The spider was resisting and saying something... but he couldn't quite make out what. He'd kissed him senseless for a moment, taking the time to savour the spider's taste. Delicious. Then he'd moved on to the other's neck, adoring the heart-shaped patch of fur that was peaking out from beneath his rumpled top. Alastor was hit by the desire to trace that shape entirely with his tounge. But not now. Later. He had just found the perfect spot to mark him when he finally caught a snippet of what the spider was saying. "-doing ta me!?" At this Alastor straightened up and directed his horny gaze into the pornstar's own eyes. "If you must know, it is my rut season and I am preparing to mate with you." He said smoothly. Angel's eyes widened. "S-so, you're r-really gonna-?!" He cut off, unable to finish the question. Alastor nodded at this. "Fuck you? Yes! Just as you have been insinuating I should from the day we met." Alastor said, with a coy cock of his brow. "Oh c'mon Al! I flirt with every guy I meet; it's just how I am..! I didn't-!" Al shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable. The harsh blow of rejection. For all of his theatrics with the tentacles Al knew he couldn't do anything against Angel Dust's own will. Rut or no rut, that wouldn't just be rude, it would be downright wrong. The radio demon was prepared for the other's rejection. But it never came. He opened his eyes to find the pinned spider flushing below him, gaze averted. "I..." Alastor's ears perked up at the hesitation in the spider's voice; hmmmmm... perhaps he simply needed some convincing... Al grinned, leaning into the other's form, their mouths centimeters from each other. Angel gasped softly, flushing at the others close proximity. "A-Al!" The spider whimpered. Oh, how the deer demon loved how easily flustered Angel got in this position. Kissing him again he was pleased when the pornstar moaned softly into it. He was just so... intoxicating... Alastor broke the kiss, allowing them both to breath again. Then he pulled all of the spider's arms upwards, pinning them gently against the sheets and above his head. Angel squirmed at this but seemed to become evem more turned on by the radio demon's actions. "Now, now my dear, we musn't dawdle. I would like to have my cock inside you in the next ten to fifteen minutes preferably." </p><p>Angel had squeaked, his blush deepening, a pleasurable shiver wracking his body at those smooth, sultry words being said by Alastor. They were both still fully clothed so Alastor decided to fix that. He simply extended one claw to the neck of Angel's top, the words emblazoned on it finally catching his eye. "Don't mind if I do." Alastor had said, licking his lips, a sexy expression on his face. He then slid his finger down in a straight line, the sharp, deadly tip severing the top in two, exposing the spider's fluffy chest to the overlord's hungry gaze. Angel had blushed profusely at this. By this point he'd completely quit trying to say anything... besides, he wouldn't say he was opposed to the other's offer, Al had just surprised him... that was all. The radio demon had wasted no time in burying a hand in angel's soft chest fur causing the spider to gasp wantonly into the air. Alastor chuckled darkly. Yes, he was the perfect candidate... He loomed over the other, inhaling the sweet, natural scent that seemed to emanate from Angel. The prey to his predator... He then turned his attention back to the lovely heart insignia that was now presented freely to him. He trailed his tounge down the right side of the heart, continuing down the line up to the spider demon's shorts. Angel had gone completely ridged, eyes closed in pleasure. His skin beneath his fur had turned a pleasing shade of pink that was slowly blossoming down his throat. Lovely. The spider's inital protests seemed to have vanished; replaced with a dubious consent that was controlled by the other's arousal. Which increased even more so when Alastor actually touched him, pressing a hand against the pornstar's erection contained withing his shorts. "FUCK!" Angel had moaned loudly at the action, causing Alastor himself to grow concerned that someone would hear them; which the deer demon quickly resolved by casting a noise cancelling circle spell around them. "You are rather sensitive my dear... with your... line of work, one would expect such simple sexual endeavours to bore you." Alastor said in a low seductive drawl; his tone having the desired effect on the captive demon. "M-most of m-my clients don't bother with my own pleasure... I guess its been a while since anyone has touched me so... selflessly." Angel said softly. Alastor was momentarily caught off gaurd by this sincere answer. No flirting or request to be released. He had merely answered the question. As Alastor resumed his task, the spider demon continued to noisily voice his pleasure as Alastor touched him, with cries of , "Please Al!" and "Oh, fuck..!" The spider seemed relatively content with simply enjoying the other's ministrations and the radio overlord would have spent an eternity simply listening to that wonderful voice express such physical pleasure. Unfortunately Al was reminded why he was here by his own painful erection. He wanted to breed the spider, his body craved it. Tearing at the other's shorts excitedly, but carefully, with his claws, Alastor couldn't wait to claim his prize. His mind filled with vivid fantasies that he'd had about this moment. Nothing, however, could compare to the real deal stretched out below him like a delectable silver platter...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever Angel Dust had imagined this scene he was always the one on top. Al had been the flushed; somewhat virgin; coming undone under the spider's skilled hands and flowery words. Oh, how the tables had turned. Here he was, lying on his back, bound and begging... Al was surprisingly eager, tugging Angel's member roughly in order to cause the spider to keen. Angel panted heavily, tounge hanging out - there was no way he was gonna last like this... he hoped he would at least hold out long enough to feel the radio demon buried within him... The fluffy spider's hips instinctively jerked upwards into Alastor's stroking, the pleasure building rapidly within him. The deer demon himself seemed rather content to simply watch the other unravel into a moaning mess, grinning as he began to stroke the other faster. "AL!!!" Angel cried out at the increase in pace. Scratch that, there was no way he'd be able to last until Al fucked him. Angel's breathing was so shallow he half expected to pass out. He was right on the edge. Then Alastor leaned down and whispered, "You can come now; but I still plan on fucking you afterwards..." He punctuated the sentence by harshly nipping the other's neck; drawing blood. Angel whined loudly at this statement, the words and pain tipping him over the edge. He came on himself moaning Alastor's name. Fuck. That was good...</p><p>Alastor allowed the spider a moment's break from any stimulus as he slowly descended from his sexual high. The overlord had to admit, seeing the spider find his release had aroused him more than he'd like to admit... Angel's neck was still bleeding lightly. The coppery scent of the other's blood drew the overlord in - and he couldn't resist leaning down and licking slowly at the warm, scarlet liquid, to prevent himself from devouring the spider altogether. The shadows restraining the pornstar's wrists loosened slightly, as they had initially been there to prevent Angel from escaping; which was rather unlikely at this point. "Wow, Al..." Angel finally spoke. "That was... incredible..." Al pulled back, a pleased expression on his face. "Thank you my dear." Al said cheerfully, grinning as always. "But we aren't through yet..." Al continued, snapping his fingers to clean up Angel's mess whilst removing his own shirt and jacket as well. "Huh..?" The spider questioned softly. The shadows holding the spider's ankles parted, effectively spreading the pornstar's legs. "I promised to be fucking you senseless over four minutes ago..." Al said, slamming his hands down on either side of the spider's head. "And you know how I feel about tardiness!" He finished, smiling widely. Angel yelped. Suddenly there was a tentacle pushing into him. This one was different however... it felt... almost wet..? Angel had gasped, throwing his head back in a moan as he was filled with the broadening form of the shadow. "Fuck Al, you g-gotta warn a guy..." Angel, said shakily, veering rapidly towards his second orgasm as he was already oversensitive from the first. Al sensed this change in the spider, withdrawing the shadow and wasting no time, removing his own pants with a snap of his fingers and quickly shoving his own dick into the other's waiting body. Angel groaned at the feeling of Al's hot, throbbing heat buried to the hilt inside of him - hands scrambling for some leverage in order for him to be able to thrust down onto the radio demon. Al watched the spider squirm for a moment, reveling in his control over the other's pleasure; teasing him; before pulling out and harshly thrusting back in. "Ah..!" Angel's breath caught and he hiccuped at the sudden motion. Al was done with the foreplay, however, roughly fucking the spider into the mattress as he chased his own release; his body desiring to breed. He jerked his hips rapidly into the others, shoving his face into the spider's chest fluff. Angel was once again brought to full arousal as he was completely claimed by the radio demon, physically and mentally. Then for a moment everything was a blur for Angel. When it cleared their positions had been reversed; Alastor was now below the spider, his hands on the pornstar's hips, and Angel's entrance was poised directly above the radio demon's twitching member. Angel's arms were still restrained but the shadows had somehow moved behind him, pinning his arms to his back. The fluffy spider must have looked confused as Alastor grinned darkly at this. "I wanted a better view of you being speared onto me..." Was the only explanation the spider received before the radio demon pulled him down and that heated length was plunged back inside of him without warning. "Alastor!" Angel screeched as their altered position sent new shockwaves of pleasure through his body. "Yes, my dear?" Al answered the rhetorical question as he added an extra hard jerk of his hips. "Fuck... fuck... fuuuucccckkkk..." was the only response he received from the other as he bounced up and down on the overlord's cock. "I want you to remember this." Al said, hardly pausing between thrusts. He rather did enjoy the sensation of the spider's velvety warmth encasing him... "You. Are. Mine!" As he said this he ceased his ministrations completely causing the other to gasp at the lack of stimulation and struggle to gain some sort of pleasure. "P-please Al..!" He whimpered, but the overlord refrained, fighting his instincts as he asked. "Tell me, who do you belong to?" Angel wasted no time in responding with a heady. "To you, Al! Only you!" Alastor smirked, apparently satisfied with this as he resumed his harsh pace, increasing it if that was even possible, fucking the other senseless just as he'd promised to. Angel was panting heavily again, the pressure inside of him building. "Shit Al... I think I'm gonna..!" And with that the spider came, clenching down into Alastor inside of him, the tightness tipping the radio demon over the edge as he came inside the spider, claiming him as his own. Angel and Al moaned in unison as the overlord came down from his ecstasy. He'd enjoyed that quite a bit... Angel, who was also recovering, was released from his binds, though he promptly collapsed, exhausted onto the deer demon. Alastor shuddered pleasantly at the half-cuddle. To be fair the spider demon had survived being jerked off, getting fucked and orgasming twice. He deserved a little rest... so Alastor quietly snapped his fingers, vanishing their mess and dissapearing from beneath the other's body, leaving only his comforting, lingering scent and memories behind.</p><p>Angel Dust felt great. He didn't know why... he knew he'd had a sex dream about Alastor fucking him last night but there was nothing unusual about that. He quickly got ready; fixing his fur before getting dressed. That was when he noticed the bite wound on his neck, the blood looked somewhat fresh... Angel shivered as he recalled his dream last night... "You. Are. Mine!" Al had said... could it have been..? Who was he kidding. Alastor would never even glance at him. Angel couldn't explain the hickey but he could at least clean the blood off of it and cover the fang marks fairly well with his fluff. When he finally got dressed and made it downstairs to the lobby he walked into a conversation between Husk, Charlie and Vaggie. "Morning Angel!" Charlie chirped. "Mornin' toots." Angel replied, turning and blowing a kiss to Husk, who was glaring at him, while mutually ignoring Vaggie. "Dusty over here stole some booze yesterday." Husk said grumpily. Charlie turned to look at the spider, her 'management face' on. Angel simply shrugged, "I don't know what you could possibly be talking about, I haven't drank in the last twenty-four hours." He replied innocently. "And it shows." Vaggie muttered as Angel scowled at her. Husk bristled at the spider's response. "Why you litt-!" "And I'd check if you drank it yourself before coming after me!" Angel called behind him as he strutted to and out the hotel doors. The spider breathed a soft sigh of relief once he was around the corner. He hadn't expected Vaggie, Husk and a managerial Charlie this morning. Seeing Al would have been great maybe but not that. He turned down the street and began walking, a small part of him wondering where Alastor was right now...</p><p>Alastor was furious with himself. What was he supposed to do now!?! He couldn't just kill the spider, for deeper reasons than his own; him being the hotel's only guest so far. He wished he had thought this through better. He paced his office as he pondered on the subject. Fucking Angel had helped with his heat but it would usually take a few days following the breeding for the edge to finally wear down. Fuck. He imagined what it was like not having to suffer through these unbearable feelings; absently wondering how painful it would be to chop off his own di-</p><p>"So you want him to return your feelings?" Stolas asked gently, as his feet soaked. The 'Hair Today, Hell Tomorrow' Spa was where the spider demon and owl prince almost always visited when they went out together and today Angel had simply called the owl demon to see if he was free to hang out. Angel sighed. "It's... complicated..." he finally said, raising a hand to admire the clear polish that Stolas was applying to his nails. They always opted to do each other's claws instead of having an assistant do it as they considered it valuable bonding time. "Ah..!" the owl began. "It reminds me of-" "You and Blitzo?" The spider interrupted coyly, cutting the other off. Stolas glared at Angel, who was laughing slightly, but there was no malice in the prince's gaze. "Actually I was going to say those two imps..? The ones that work for Blitzy..?" Stolas blushed recalling the attractive... big-horned... arrogant... "Wha..?" Angel said, breaking the owl out of his stupor. "I mean that you two; yourself and the radio demon; are very special, in a way that makes you connect with each other. You understand one another." Stolas said as he finished painting the spider's right hand. "Huh..?" Angel whispered, somewhat to himself. "I've never thought about it like that before..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bossy Hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After saying goodbye to Angel Dust at the spa entrance, feeling bored Stolas had portaled back home finding Octavia on the couch with a book. "Hello sweetie!" He said turning to hang up his coat. "Would you like to do something togeth-!" The slam of a door alerted the older owl that he was now alone in the room, his daughter having fled at the mention of the word 'together'. "Hmmmmmmm... who else was there to visit..." Then it hit him. Blitzy.</p><p>Blitzo could stand being around a few annoying fuckers but Stolas wasn't one of them. Every second he was within sight of the owl he felt exposed as if he were being undressed with his eyes. Which he probably was. And the bastard just couldn't. Take. A. Hint. So when the prince had called him, no, warned him, that he was coming Blitzo had scrambled for an excuse as to why he was busy. He rapidly shifted the papers on his desk around, rummaging for his manager calendar and finding Moxxie's employee one. Eh, close enough. "Oh, wait, did you say today? Ohhhhhhh, sorry I can't I..." he paused, struggling to make out Moxxie's neat cursive. That stupid fancy writing shit of his... "uh... volunteered us for couple's therapy, today at five..?" What kind of shitty excuse was that!? Thanks Moxxie. "Really!" Stolas' voice seemed to light up at the imps words. "Us? Couples' therapy! I mean, you thinking we need therapy isn't exactly the best news, but the fact that you specifically scheduled COUPLES therapy makes it all better Blitzy..! Ooooohhhh, I can hardly wait!" "Wait! No, I do NOT consider us a couple, Stolas? Stol-" With that the phone made a loud beeping sound. The owl prince had hung up. Great, just fucking great. Now the royal bastard would be even more obsessed with him, since Blitzo had incidentally confirmed that they were a thing. Great. And it was all Moxxie's fault.</p><p>Millie eagerly waited for a demon to walk in through the open door. She was in a room sitting on a plush couch; next to her sat her husband, Moxxie, his tail anxiously curling around hers. "Settle down Moxx..." She said in a soothing voice, petting his soft white hair. He sighed, before speaking. "I know, honey. I just... do you think we're qualified enough to be counsellors?" He asked turning towards the demoness. "Moxx, sweetie, it's only a volunteer position... besides..." at this she turned sultry. "I doubt there is a more qualified husband in Hell than you..." she said, draping a leg across Moxxie's own."M-Millie..?!" He asked nervously, blushing at her words and actions in such a public place. "After all..." she whispered, leaning in to kiss the flustered imp. "You know exactly what a woman wants, don't ya Moxx..?" A knock on the open door interrupted the couple, causing Millie to quickly remove herself from Moxxie's lap. "Y-your majesty..!" The blushing female imp tried frantically to find something to say to the owl in the doorframe. Meanwhile Moxxie; who was screaming internally at being caught in such a compromising position; nearly strangled her tail with his own in his embarrassment. Stolas was standing in the doorframe, a knowing smile on his flushed face. "Oh, don't mind me..." The prince said, fanning his face. "I do believe I'm early and it is rather warm in here... perhaps you two should relax while I give it some time to cool off. You could take a break - spend some quality time with each other..!" As Stolas said this he closed the door, ducking his head through after wiggling his brows seggustively. When the door finally closed Moxxie was the first to speak. "Ok. What the Hell was that?!" He asked to no one in particular. Beside him Millie's eyes were wide as she had understood what the prince had meant... "Moxx?! I'm pretty sure our boss' boyfriend-not-boyfriend, just gave us permission to fuck..." Millie said with a confused expression that seemed happy, grateful and horny all at the same time. Moxxie seemed to choke on nothing at this, his nervousness increasing more so when Millie turned her, oh-I'm-gonna-fuck-you-right-now face onto him. "H-honey..?! Y-you can't actually be considering doing something like THAT here? Can you?!" He asked as he scrambled backwards until he hit the armrest of the couch. Millie chuckled lightly at this, fluttering her lashes seductively as she pressed down against him lowering her arms. "Oh, I'm thinking about doing something alright... you..!" She quipped back. Moxxie gasped at her wandering hands and moaned softly as she rubbed his half-hard length through his pants, his arousal understandable as he'd had his incredibly hot and persuasive wife in his lap earlier. Stolas had been right, it was getting hot in here...</p><p>Angel Dust sighed as he approached the hotel, he had hoped to go back earlier than this to avoid a scene. He knew Husker and the bar were usually busy by 1 o'clock but that it usually cleared up around 3. It was now 3:26. The spider supposed he deserved this, after all he had tried to maximize his time with Stolas. He entered the lobby, expecting to at least find Husk manning the bar but the hotel's main space was empty and... darker than normal. Huh. Angel bravely stepped inside, flinching when he heard the buzz of a radio coming to life. "A-Alastor? That you?" Angel said nervously, looking around warily. Silence, aside from the static of the radio. Angel warily decided to stay outside until Charlie or Vaggie or someone else arrived and could tell him what the fuck was going on. The pornstar turned to find the radio demon himself behind him. "FUCK, AL! I told ya not to do that anymore!" Angel said jumping  back with a shriek. Alastor's grin widened if anything at the fear that the spider demonstrated. "So sorry, my dear... I simply prefer to devour my prey when their hearts are racing. It gets the blood pumping rather nicely..!" He said in a sinister, almost garbled tone. Angel shivered as Al approached him steping back. "W-wait, what are ya-?!" But Alastor ignored the question, gripping the spider's wrist and allowing them both to sink into his shadow...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fucking Couple's Counciling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moxxie moaned unabashedly as his wife dominated his body; holding his hands above his head as she sank onto his cock. Their clothes had gotten lost somewhere along the way, and Moxxie couldn't have cared less if the floor had EATEN their articles of clothing, all that mattered was pleasing the breathtakingly gorgeous goddess above him. Millie gasped as he raised his hips and dug into her on her downward thrust. She moaned before giggling, "I love that devoted look you always seem ta have when we do stuff like this!" She gently placed a hand on his cheek, before lowering her tone. "You have no idea how much it turns me on..." she whispered onto his ear before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He groaned into the embrace of her lips against his own. Honestly. How could one imp be so sexy? "Ahhhh! I-I'm cl-!" He had barely finished his sentence before she rocked back down onto him; his member was a hot rod inside of her, pushing her to the brink. "M-me too Moxx..!" She said as she continued to fuck him relentlessly. A few seconds later she was tipped over the edge, her tightening walls surrounding him supplying him with his own release. She collapsed onto him, both of them panting and soaking in the afterglow. "That was amazing Moxxie..!" She said, happily nuzzling her husband's face. "You were the amazing one..." He replied shyly, kissing her softly. When they had broke the kiss she had pulled away, flushing slightly. "Only thing left to do now is... clean up all of this... quickly..." The male imp looked at their mess and facepalmed at this. Shit.</p><p>Stolas stood outside the door that he had just closed, waiting until he heard the tell-tale pleasurable sounds emanating from it to smirk proudly. He returned to the waiting room to inform the front desk that the imp's were currently with a walk-in client and would be busy for the next half hour or so. It being Hell, no one gave a damn. He probably could have just told them the real reason the imps were... occupied and they would have been just as dismissive. He sat down to wait for Blitzy to arrive. In the chair beside him were two demons. One was a moth demon with a large feather boa around his neck, patterned with hearts; the second demon resembling a tv. Stolas, unfortunately, recognized them both. Valentino and Vox, Angel's boss and the pimp's boyfriend. Having nothing better to do he decided to bother them. "Why hello! I hadn't expected to encounter such a lovely couple like yourselves in a place like this!" He said, using his highest and most annoying voice possible. Valentino's eyes instantly narrowed into slits and if looks could kill Vox's glare would have ax murdered the owl prince. "Your majesty... it's a pleasure to see you as well." Valentino practically growled. "Yes. How delightful." Vox hummed sarcastically. Stolas ignored this and continued to aggravate the two overlords. "I'm here with Blitzy, because in his words we're not a thing; our sex calendar begs to differ however... so what are you two in for?" Stolas continued cheerily. Val glared daggers at the royal demon. "Counciling." He said, inserting as much venom as he could into that single word. Vox turned his glare onto the moth at this. "Oh, so you don't want to tell him WHY we're attending counseling?" The television hissed. "It's because this damn bastard can't keep his legs closed, that's why!" Vox hissed. Valentino huffed at this, rubbing his temples. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I. Am. A. Lust. Demon. I am not fucking ready for an exclusive relationship!" This caused the two to begin arguing loudly, cursing and swearing at each other, all eyes on them; until their appointment was called by the assistant at the desk. "Um, we have a Box and Valentine?" The ermine demon said, adjusting her glasses as she read it off of the computer system. Val muttered something about stupid fucking autocorrect before both he and Vox rose from their seats and walked off, a considerable amount of distance between them. Stolas just sat there, confused by the entire ordeal. Picking up a magazine he sighed into it's pages. This is why he tried to refrain from speaking to people... Suddenly the owl demon's phone lit up and vibrated slightly. Stolas picked it up and ready the text across the screen. "On mi wey." -Blitzy. Stolas sighed sighing contentedly at the message. "He really did care..."</p><p>Blitzo was not looking forward to going to that counseling appointment. But he knew he would look forward to a pissed-off Stolas (which was equivalent to a horny Stolas) even less. This is why he found himself entering the waiting room for the address that he'd found written below the note on the calendar. Not that he needed it, there weren't very many 'self-help activity' locations down here so it was pretty easy to find the few that were. Hell, Blitzo was still trying to figure out why they even HAD a couple's counseling at all. When he'd gone inside he'd immediately been pinpointed by Stolas, the owl's eyes quickly filling with joy at the sight of him. "You came!" The owl demon whisper-yelled as Blitzo took the seat beside him that had formerly belonged to Valentino. Blitzo shrugged at this. "Hey, I come wherever I please. Not because you want me to." Stolas giggled, reddening slightly at the imps inappropriate reference. Oh yes, today was going to be fun..! The counterlady demon called the owl and imp to their own appointment a few minutes later. On the way to their room Stolas realized which one they were entering. Fuck. He hoped those two imps would be decent enough... When they opened the door only Stolas was surprised to see the room completely clean, giving the married couple a knowing look as he and Blitzo sat across from them. "Well, whouda thought that you two lovebirds would be our counselors. Well go on, start talking bullshit or something." Blitzo said, his tail curling in boredom. Moxxie took a moment to convince his hands not to strangle Blitzo of their own accord, before beginning their session.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sexy Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel tried and failed, to suppress the moan that rose out of him being thrust against the radio demon's bedroom wall by the radio demon himself. It's not like he could help the fact that rough play turned him on. Alastor, still grinning in a terrifying fashion, pushed the pornstar's legs apart in order to effectively grind his hard member against the spider's own hesitant erection contained within his shorts. The fluffy demon keened at the action, his arousal doubling when the deer demon angled himself so his hardness could press not only against the arrachnid's length but also his entrance. "F-fuck, Alastor... I'm s-sensitive down there..." Angel whined as Al refused to even slow down, his body reflecting his true desires for the demon... Alastor had initially brought the other demon to his room to devour him and finally be rid of any worries he had on the matter; hotel patron or not. However, as much as he'd been looking forward to ripping out and sinking his teeth into the spider's still beating heart, his body had better ideas of what to do with his captive while he was still breathing. Just looking into those wide, confused eyes made him want to do terrible things to the spider. He tried to ignore the heavenly, if he may use that word, aroma that the spider possessed when flustered, holding on to his last shred of self-control. After all, it was the only thing restraining him from flipping and fucking the pornstar right now... Alastor quickly ripped the other's shorts away, removing the obstructing clothing. He then two of his fingers to his lips, licking each one seductively under Angel's horny gaze, before roughly shoving them inside the spider. "Ahhh!" Angel moaned, the pleasure drowning out the pain. Then it all came flooding back to him. Last night had actually-! "A-Alastor..." Angel whispered, groaning as he was fingered by the deer overlord. "Yes, my sweet..?" Alastor purred curling his fingers to rouse a cry from the spider. "D-did we... last n-night..." Angel stuttered sweetly, but he hadn't even finished his question before it was answered. "If you are referring to the heated intercourse that occurred between us yesterday, then yes!" The deer demon's eyes were bright, betraying the pleasure that he seemed to acquire from dominating the other. At hearing this knowledge from the overlord's own lips Angel nearly came but was stopped by the vice grip Alastor currently had on the hilt of his cock. The radio demon proceeded to pinch the air near the base of Angel's member, dragging his fingers around the sexual organ in order to create a type of shadowy looplet that constricted the base. Angel felt his mouth water, his libido increasing at Alastor's creation. It was a cock ring. A fucking shadowy cock ring. Fuck. Angel keened as the overlord pressed his face into the spider's fluffy chest, growling lowly. The unusually frightening noise was somewhat less terrifying, the rumbling vibrations of it merely providing the other with more stimulus. He could feel how close he was to coming, his orgasm so close he could practically taste it, but he was stuck, restrained by the very thing causing him to feel so close to the edge. Angel moaned, it was one big fuckin' circle. Get turned on, restrained member prevents release, get more turned on. Al's fingers inside him weren't exactly helping either. After a few minutes of this torture Angel broke. "A-Al, I n-need to come..!" Angel moaned desperately. Altastor considered this, his ears twitching at the pornstar's erotic sounds. He could let him come... why not. After all... it wasn't as if the radio demon was done playing with him... "Very well, my dear, you may have what you desire!" At this he removed his fingers from inside the spider, who groaned at the empty sensation following their absence. Alastor lifted one hand to the ring and snapped the other in order to vanish away the rest of their clothes, his hard cock, pressed between Angel's legs, now openly exposed to the cool air. Then, in one fluid motion he severed the ring and pushed up into the spider demon, bottoming out as it snapped. Angel cried out at this, unable to last a moment longer, loudly screaming the overlord's name as he orgasmed. "Alastor!!" The spider's heated noises as he came were almost enough to push Alastor to his own release. Not yet. He still had an angel to ruin...</p><p>Blitzo groaned, absently wondering how long they'd been here for, listening to the happily married couple go on about how great it was to share a bathroom or some jazz. He wasn't really paying attention. Now if only there were some way for him to sneakily disappear, without anyone noticing... it would have to be cleverly thought-out, however... "I have to go to the bathroom." Blitzo immediately blurted, interrupting Millie who was currently speaking. The female imp smiled softly, ignoring Blitzo's rudeness as she nodded. "Of course Blitzo, just be quick about it, we'll pause until you come back." She said sweetly, oblivious to the untrustworthy gaze her husband had locked onto their boss. "Yep, mhm, back in a flash." He said as he quickly leapt from the couch and bolted out the door. "You know he's probably not coming back." Moxxie said, laying on the side of the sofa, his tail twitching in annoyance. "I am aware of that, yes." Millie said, trying to avoid invoking inappropriate thoughts at the sight of her husband leaning on the armrest that she'd fucked him on earlier. "That's why Stolas is going to go after him." She continued. "What!?" Both the imp and owl prince said in unison. The demoness nodded, smirking deviously. "If he's in there then we'll know he wasn't lying, if not then who better to send to go find him than his stalker. No offense." She said, but the owl merely shrugged, smiling slightly. "None taken." Moxxie scooted closer to his wife to the point where he could whisper in her ear. "Um... honey..? You do realize that if he's alone in there his majesty will most likely... jump him..?" He asked, his words tickling her ear as she struggled to maintain pure thoughts. "Oh, I'm counting on it. Consider it his majesty's reward for giving us some time together earlier... as well as our opportunity for a round two..." She whispered back with a subtle nip to his ear, an evil expression on her face. Moxxie flushed once more at this before hastily agreeing. "Um... ok, maybe Stolas should check up on him... just for a moment..." The prince's eyes lit up as he practically raced out of the room and Moxxie could tell that there was no question Blitzo was about to be fucked. Turning then to his wife with her heated expression. "Now it's your turn..." She said before dragging him into an intoxicating kiss. Her husband was just so... addicting. Honestly, how could one imp be so sexy? She sighed into the kiss, content with just being here with him forever...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Raspberry Pie and Tequila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentino was NOT fucking happy. His and Vox's session had been conducted by two very opposing demons. They explained that they weren't even a couple and that they had just been paired together because they had both signed up alone. Val actually recognized the female Cyclops as Angel Dust's favourite bitch to hang with, Berri? Carri? What was her damn name again..? Thankfully she introduced herself as Cherri Bomb before Val could think too hard on the subject. The male snake demon appeared to have a living hat that seemed to mimick his facial expressions, which Vox, despite Valentino's annoyance, found rather amusing. He adressed himself in a much more formal way as Sir Pentious, or just Pentious for short. They had both brought sustenance, however, their items were quite different... Pentious had brought a raspberry pie, that he'd baked himself, and Cherri had simply brought a bottle of tequila. The liqueur actually helped to settle everyone's nerves, though, to the point where everyone even tried Pentious' pie. "I'm telling you. As soon as the holiday season starts I'm baking some of these fuckers!" Cherri said, enjoying her slice. And so the meeting continued, the two overlords resuming their argument, to the dismay of their councilors, until the inevitable shitty end. The session had come to a close when Vox, being a bastard, had dumped the remaining pie on the other overlord's head. Val was PISSED, he was gonna fuck the Tv demon over so bad... Not to mention that when Val had tried to go to the bathroom to clean the pastry off of himself the door had been locked and he could hear two demons getting freaky in there. He growled exiting the building, Vox trailing behind the pimp, on his phone. Val needed to let off some steam, spend some quality time with his favourite hooker. Pulling out his cell he dialed Angel Dust's number. In getting the spiders voicemail Val cursed; undeterred by this he instead called that idiotic princess that usually held Angel hostage at that damned hotel. That bitch was probably constantly by the phone anyway, waiting desperately for some pathetic shitrag to book a room. "Hello!" An overly peppy voice said in his ear. "This is the Happ- whoops; I mean Hazbin Hotel! Would you like to check in? What time? Today?..." She continued to ask about his preferences for several minutes, apparently taking his silence for consent to keep ranting. Val frowned at this, this could take a while...</p><p>Blitzo splashed cold water onto his face a few times, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. He slumped onto the sink, silently wondering how long he would before he had to go back and listen to them drone on. He sighed; not too long, he hoped. Then he heard the door open and close quickly, the inner lock clicking as it was engaged. "Hellooooo Blitzy..!" A sultry voice said. Turning, he was met with a familiar face. "Fuck..." He muttered, backing up to the wall, the owl demon's slender form towering over his own. "Exactly! Glad to see we're on the same page..." Stolas purred. The imp tried to dart around the other in an attempt to escape but was grabbed and pulled against the prince. Stolas leaned against a wall near the entrance clutching the smaller imp's waist. Blitzo shuddered, trying not to vocalize his pleasure as Stolas ran his feathery fingers up and down the imp's tail, tracing every detail... He knew escape was impossible; he was fucked. Literally...</p><p>"A-Al..!" Angel moaned, he was now blindfolded, bound, and prepared for the overlord; lying on his bed on his stomach. The pair had migrated to Angel's room after round two in order to gather what Angel called his 'kink kit' and put it to use, which Alastor quickly had. Now he was pressing himself against the spider's opening, teasing the fluffy demon to his heart's content while admiring his prone form. "Alastor..." Angel whined, the spider's cock was leaking all over the sheets and his fur and the deer demon could sense his frustrated arousal. Alastor grabbed the other's hips tightly, surprising the fluffy arrachnid who jumped under his grip,  and slowly began to thrust himself into the pornstar. Angel gasped and keened, moaning loudly as he was entered; each glorious inch of the deer demon's cock was a fire inside of him, fueling his own pleasure. When Al bottomed out he didn't even hezitate to pull out before re-entering the other demon. "Ahhhhhh!" Angel whined as Alstor began to set a harsh pace for his thrusts. He was always so rough... Speeding up without giving him time to adjust... These were some of the things that Angel found Al did unconsiously - and did he ever fucking love it. Plus being blindfolded helped to enhance the effects by increasing his sensitivity to the overlord's touches. As they continued in their lovemaking Angel coulda sworn he'd heard Charlie's voice at one point but since Al hadn't reacted in any way the spider had just written it off as his own imagination. When he heard the door... he was, less sure... but he didn't have very much time to think about it with Alastor wrecking his ass. "I'm c-close..!" Angel said, voice shaky; the numerous orgasms he'd had in the past hour causing him to stutter on the brink of his third. Angel couldn't see him but he could feel Alastor lean over him to whisper in his ear,  his chest pressing lightly against the spiders back. "As am I, my sweet..." He replied, his usual radio voice now having taken on a husky tone. Hearing that voice in his ear was simply too much for Angel. He tightened around the deer demon's member, throwing his head back and moaned as he climaxed. This spurred Al to chase his own release even more, speeding up as he drank in Angel's groans of oversensitivity. Feeling the heated pressure inside him finally reach it's max had the deer demon keening as he came, pumping the spider with his cum. Panting, Al pulled out slowly, loving how the fluffy demon gasped at the empty feeling. Leaning over the other; just for the sake of pressing against his soft fur; Al untied both of the spider's sets of hands and pulled off the blindfold with a flourish. "Well? Was it everything you wanted and more?!" Al asked as he settled down next to the fluffy demon. Angel flushed, grinning at the question. "I gotta hand it to ya smiles, it was pretty fuckin' great!" Angel said, his eyes fluttering. He yawned, causing Alastor to realize how tired he really was. Raising a hand he prepared to snap his fingers to portal away before it was grabbed by one of the spider's own. "S-stay and rest... with me..?" Angel asked, eyes averted shyly. Alastor hezitated for a moment before nodding, waving his hand in order to clean the bedsheets and reddress the both of them so that both demons could slip comfortably beneath the covers. Al made sure to maintained a certain distance between them but before he knew it Angel had bridged the gap, his fluffy head resting on the overlord's chest as he softly snored. Alastor grumbled something, the fine hair of the spider tickling him slightly. He supposed he'd have to get used to it...</p><p>Charlie couldn't handle awkward phone conversations. It was just SO weird to her that when talking on the phone she couldn't see the expressions of the person she was talking to. It made her nervous, and when she was nervous she ranted. And the fact that the demon on the other end of the receiver was Valentino made her extra jittery. Vaggie was away at a female empowerment rally, where women basically teamed up with each other to go slaughter males. Not exactly Charlie's cup of tea... The princess stepped away from the desk phone with a sigh. "Well, better go tell Angel that his boss wants him in early tonight..." She said to herself, walking up the stairs to the pornstar's hotel lodges. When she arrived however, the door was ajar and angel was moaning and... crying?! Without thinking she pushed it open, stepping inside. "Angel?! Are you okaaaaaa-!" She stopped abruptly, her cheeks colouring brightly at the sight before her. Angel was tied up and blindfolded and also being fucked by Alastor who's gaze immediately locked onto the intruding princess. The overlord narrowed his eyes, raised a hand and spun his finger once. Charlie felt herself being magically turned and shoved outside the room, the door slamming behind her; the radio demon never ceasing in his thrusts into the spider. Charlie stood in the hallway trying to comprehend what she'd just seen - as well as remember what she'd come to tell Angel dust in the first place. She could still hear the arrachnid's noises through the door, though now that she listened more closely it was painfully obvious that they were cries of pleasure. Still flushing heavily she left to go call Vaggie on facetime and tell her everything...</p><p>"Somebody come get 'er, she dancin' like a stripper..." The music played in the background as Angel dust practiced his pole dancing routine at the studio. His movements fluid as he swayed and dipped on the vertical bar, pausing every time the song said 'stripper' to wink and flirtatiously stick his tounge out at an imaginary crowd demon. Angel had woken up a few hours later, alone and slightly sore. The items from his 'kink kit' being strewn around the bed was more than enough evidence for him that last night had actually happened. Alastor had actually FUCKED him! TWICE! And he could hardly wait for him to do it again... The other thing he'd gotten up to was a text from Val saying to come in early to spend some 'time' with him. Fuuuuuuccckkk. Angel hadn't planned on getting screwed four times in the same day... but all the same he'd rushed over to the studio, not wanting to anger the pimp. The moth spent a few hours toying with him before releasing him to clock in. He wished he'd at least gotten to see Alastor before leaving, maybe even getting to kiss him goodbye... Angel sighed, he needed to focus on mastering his routine, his next dance was in an hour. His fantasizing would have to wait...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Naughty Bois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stolas was ready. After a long ordeal involving the imp's sensitive tail he now had Blitzy stripped,  pinned against the wall and prepared. "You fucking better not get me pregnant or anything with that crazy magic shit of yours..." The imp growled at the owl demon. Stolas grinned at this statment, shoving his cock into the imp's waiting body. Blitzo groaned as he was filled by the prince. "Fuck, you're bigger than I remember..." The horned demon said as the other began to move inside of him. "Oh really? Has it truly been so long since I've bedded you Blitzy?" Stolas questioned, jerking up into the other in order to cause the imp to cry out loudly. "I... guess... so..." Blitzo panted. With all the tail teasing and foreplay the two demons had done up until this point he was surprised that neither of them had come yet. Noticing the Imp's body tightening around him in Stolas helped to tip the other closer to his impending orgasm. "Hmmmmm, perhaps next time we could invite that smaller one that you seem to like... Moxxie I believe was his name..." Stolas said seductively. Blitzo flipped him off, sure it was a difficult task to achieve due to their close proximity and the motion of Stolas fucking him, but he made it work. "Millie w-would never allow it..." Blitzo moaned as the owl demon found his prostate. Stolas chuckled at the other's gaurded reply. "But you don't decline lusting after him?" The prince asked, giggling as Blitzo flushed dark enough for it to be seen, shaking his head quickly, not wanting to give the owl the satisfaction of hearing him say it. This was what Stolas loved the most, a flustered Blitzy moaning as he was fucked by his hard, dripping, cock. Honestly, Stolas knew he should have listened to his mother and written kinky fantasy porns his whole life. His dirty tounge would have been perfect for it. "Well... Daddy Dom will see what he can do to bring little Moxx for the next time he plays with his Blitzy baby..!" The prince said with a moan of his own. Fuck, was the imp always this tight when he was close? Meanwhile Blitzo was on the verge of coming due to the owl's words. Sex? With Moxxie!? Hell yes, sign him up. At that thought Blitzo came all over himself, ribbons of his come splattering all over the bathroom, Stolas folowing not long after - emptying himself into the imp. "There's a stall door that you missed if you want to try and hit it during round two..!" Stolas said, ready to go again. He absently wondered if his daughter was right; was there such a thing as being too horny? "Fuck you." Blitzo replied, still recovering. Stolas simply shrugged at this, if he said so, licking his claws and reaching down to prepare his own entrance. All he knew was that Blitzo was plenty horny, at least enough for him...</p><p>Alastor didn't know why he felt any type of feeling for the spider. The radio demon sat at the desk in his office, his head resting on it's mahogany surface. He had promised himself he wouldn't make emotional ties to any demons down here; so what the FUCK was he doing at this hotel. Sighing, his ears perked up as he heard a knock at the door. Lifting his head he snapped and it opened. "Ah, Charlotte, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, resuming his polite persona. "Um... well I'm just here to tell you that Angel finishes work in a few minutes and I was just wondering if you wanted to go... collect him..?" The princess said nervously. Alastor narrowed his eyes at this. "Are you trying to place us in situations together because you walked in on us the other day?" The radio demon asked, tilting his head dangerously, "because I can assure you, it does not mean we are all 'lovey dovey' now." Charlie flushed at this, her nervousness increasing. "N-no! I was just wondering..!" She said hastily. "Hmmmmmm," The deer demon hummed in a disbelieving way but he didn't comment further on the subject. "In that case," he said, standing up abruptly, causing Charlie to flinch. "I think I will go to collect our patron after all!" And with that he disappeared, sinking into his shadow.</p><p>Angel sighed, he was sitting at one of the empty tables near the entrance of the studio, having just finished with a shift and a client. He stirred his drink with his straw slowly, in order to avoid spillage. He just wanted to get outta this place soon... Picking up the tumbler and taking a sip he felt the alcohol buzz through him. "Angel?" A familiar radio voice echoed slightly in the busy club. Turning around in his chair the spider was hardly surprised to find Alastor practically on his shoulder. "Oh hey smiles." Angel said cheering up at the sight of the overlord. "You already missed my performance if that's why you're here..." Angel teased giving the radio demon a sexier glance than any female could. Alastor didn't seem fazed in the slightest however, retaining his jovial grin as he responded. "Actually Charlie told me you would be finished around this time, I was just here to escort you back to the hotel." The deer demon hummed. "Though now that you mention it I do seem to have missed all the fun." He continued, leaning into the spider's personal space. "Perhaps we can make our own, my sweet..." He whispered to the wide-eyed pornstar. "W-whatever ya say Al..." Angel replied, dazed by the others forwardness. Alastor smiled widely once more in a sinister you-don't-even-know-what-you-just- agreed-to kind of way. In the next split second the radio demon had darted under the tablecloth and shoved the fluffy demon's legs apart who gasped at the action, instantly turning red. "A-Al..? What are you d-doing?" Angel asked, though the other demon's intentions were made clear when he trailed one claw up the other's thigh to his erection hidden within his underwear. Angel moaned slightly, choking when he felt Alastor's tounge replace his exploring finger. Angel gasped, trying to conceal his reactions as they were still in a very open place. But if they were gonna fuck in public this would probably be the best place to do it; it wasn't like they were at a counciling center. Shit. It was times like this that made Angel regret only wearing a skirt for his performances... The radio demon continued to mouth at the other's dick for a few more moments before tugging the concealing undergarment away to expose the spider's hard cock to the open air. "Oh fuck..." Angel breathed, all four of his hands twisting up the tablecloth in his fists. "Precisely my dear!" Alastor said before taking the tip into his mouth. Angel moaned at the feeling of Al's heated tounge swirling over the tip as the deer demon worked more into his mouth. Angel whimpered, unable to control the subtle jerks of his hips when his entire member was engulfed in that heavenly heat... He desperately wanted to fuck the radio demon's throat so raw that the only sound the overlord would be able to produce would be static; but he let Al take control, ensuring that the deer demon was comfortable by keeping him at the wheel. Besides, he was so fuckn' perfect anyway... His tounge and throat were so warm, and the way his sharp teeth purposely grazed against his dick. Damn. It was too much. "A-Al! G-get off I'm gonna-!" Angel whisper-yelled. Alastor ignored him, however, choosing instead to suck harder than before, digging his claws into the spider's thighs. Angel couldn't take it any more as he came with a stifled moan, the overlord's throat working around him to swallow his release, milking him for all that he was worth. Angel collapsed on the back of the chair, smiling slightly and panting as Al slid out from beneath the table as if he was never there, grinned as he gazed down at the other. "And what was the lesson?" He asked, placing a hand next to his ear. The pornstar chuckled before answering. "Never get you horny in public?" He questioned. The deer demon's eyes lit up at this answer. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner folks!" Turning to leave before looking back to ensure the spider was following. Angel giggled softly, fixing his underwear before standing up on his still-wobbly knees. Blowing a strand of hair out of his face he batted his eyes flirtatiously before replying. "I'm ready whenever you are... daddy..." He said in a sultry voice, loving the way the other's eyes instantly dialated at the name. Alastor clicked his tounge at him. "Well someone is feeling particularily naughty today, hmmm?" Angel smirked as the overlord hastily portaled them through his shadow, ending up on the deer demon's bed. Angel gasped as Al straddled him, leaning down to whisper in the spider's ear. "Don't worry my sweet, you'll get exactly what you deserve from daddy soon enough... he loves to punish naughty boys..."</p><p>Valentino had watched the radio demon blow the spider, the tablecloth had obscured the two's actions to the average stranger but any skilled observer could tell at a glance what was going on. And fuck had it been hot. The pimp wasn't sure what had aroused him more, his spiders moans or the lovely deer demon's forwardness. Hmmmmm. Perhaps there was another soul that he had a desire to claim... if he had both under his command he could have them fuck each other while he watched, unhibited by any tablecloth. Not to mention he'd be able to screw the radio demon himself. Now THAT would piss Vox off. Val grinned at the thought; burying his cock inside the all-powerful radio demon, having those lovely red-lidded eyes staring up at him, deer ears lowered, as he sucked the moth off. Fuck. Now he was horny as hell. Reaching for his pants Val smiled sinisterly as he undid them. "Soon..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Antichristmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzo hurriedly rushed to work. After his bathroom fiasco with that dickheaded owl prince they had returned to the room to find the pair of imps engaged in a little 'rough play' of their own. Swears were said, clothes were grabbed; all things considered Blitzo was pretty sure it would have gone better had the couple not noticed his immediate boner. Stupid dick. One thing was for sure... today was gonna be one hell of an awkward day at the office... In his frenzy he felt himself bump into another demon who seemed to be strolling leisurely along. "Fuck, that hurt! Move your ass you dum-!" At this the imp trailed off, recognizing the other. He was looking at one of Hell's most powerful overlords. The radio demon himself. "Care to finish that sentence?" The deer demon said, eyes narrowed. Blitzo shivered at this; the overlord's aura was much different from Stolas's. Stolas always seemed so... content with life, this demon exuded death. "Uhhhh, no, scratch that, you take all the sidewalk ya need buddy." Blitzo said with a grin. He did not want to mess with some cutthroat villan of an overlord today. "Thank you." The red demon purred. "Might I ask why are you in such a hurry?" Blitzo paused at this, then he sighed. "I actually don't know, everyone at my work pretty much fucking hates me now..." He said with a sigh. The deer dermon hummed, the sound overlapped by radio static. "Language, my dear fellow. Do tell me why you think this of your fellow coworkers." The imp frowned, "Well it's one helluva long-assed story." He replied. The overlord gestured to a nearby bench. "I'm listening."</p><p>Charlie was frozen in place. She had asked Alastor to go get Angel. And he'd said yes. The princess frowned, leaning against the radio demon's office doorway. Something was up with those two and she wanted to find out what; besides the whole them-having-sex thing. She stepped out of the doorway and back out into the hallway that connected to the lobby. Maybe she should spend some time decorating? Antichristmas would be here soon after all... The hotel itself seemed so lonely and empty with everyone gone. She hoped they'd be back soon... Just then the desk phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. Quickly she answered it, "Hello! This is the Hazbi-" she began before being cut off by the demon on the other end. "Yes, sorry, I'm quite familliar with who you are... I am simply calling your residence because Angel Dust does not seem to be asnwering his phone at the moment." The voice said. Wait... she knew who that was..! "Stolas!?!" She asked. The demon on the other end paused for a moment. "Yes?" He said, the confusion evident in his tone. "It's me Charlie!" She giggled. "Ohhhhhh, Charlie! How delightful to speak with you again!" She knew she'd recognized that voice; she and Stolas had met over a dinner party that had been hosted at Lucifer's residence. The owl and the princess had quickly bonded over their mutual boredom at the party. "I didn't realize that it was you running that hotel, I'll have to come by and see it sometime!" He chirped. "Of course!" She replied. "Oh, and if you're wondering why Angel isn't returning your calls it's because he's at work right now." Charlie continued. "Ahhhhhhhhh, I see..." Stolas said disappointedly. "I wanted to talk to someone about this wonderful day I had yesterday..." He sighed. "Well I'm free! Lay it on me!" Charlie said, making herself comfortable.</p><p>The spider pornstar was busy getting ready, as he and Alastor had been fucking rather roughly only a few hours ago. Angel was almost ready for the holiday events; he'd be at the welcome desk for most of the spontaneous party tonight but tomorrow was Antichristmas Adam and he had it completely off! He was dressed up as an angel, of course, his slitted white gown was far to revealing to be virtuous, however. Paired with the low neckline that visibly revealed the pink heart on his chest, and you had the epitome of a fallen angel. The halo hovering above the fluffy spider's head was attached to a golden wire that threaded itself around his head into a woven crown, feathery white wings that faded into pink at the tips were carefully centered between twin sets of arms, banded with gold looplets. Well Nuggs? Waddaya think?!" The pornstar asked his pet who was sulking on the bed, dressed in the same style. Fat Nuggets oinked unconvincing,  giving Angel the cutest dirty look he'd ever received. "Oh c'mon Nuggs... I'm not saying your costume idea was stupid or anythin' but It's just not my style. I'm more of a..? More of a..? Slutty seductress! That's it!" The sinner said while simltaneously pushing up his already fluffy bust. Nuggets snorted again causing the spider to narrow his eyes at the adorable demon hog. "Hey! You watch your fuckin' language young man; besides, mommy is only a bitch on Mondays..." He said, crossing his lower set of arms, his upper ones busying themselves with the spider's makeup. The pig turned away with a dejected expression. "Nuggs. Nuggets. Fat Mac Nuggets, you stop that sulking right now!" Angel said, meaning business since he'd used the chubby boar's full name. Fat Nuggets retaliated, however, by unleasing what could possibly be the cutest pair of puppy dog, err, piggy hog eyes ever seen. "Nuuuuugggggeeetttss..!" Angel whined. "No fair! You know I can't resist that face..!" The spider rubbed his temples, frustrated by his inner conflict. "Ok look. We can wear your costume tonight and mine tomorrow. Better to end this on a good note... Sound fair?" He asked, glaring at the other who sat up, oinking happily in agreement. "Great, now let's get ready quickly, I don't wanna arrive when the party's fucking over." The fluffy demon grunted, sitting on the bed as Nuggs retreived his chosen costumes for the two, pulling them out of the closet for Angel to see. "Then again... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be there a little late." Angel said sheepishly, eyeying the unflattering outfit, groaning internally as he slipped on his costume, thankful that it was still fairly sexy. It was an unusually concealing brown bodysuit, at least for him it was. The one-piece and pincered headwear were both furry, not nearly as convincing as his own fur, but close. He quickly freed his third pair of arms, tucking them into the modified sections of the bodysuit. "There, now I just gotta spin that stupid web of yours..." Fat Nuggets snorted impatiently from by the door. "Yeah, yeah, I know,  I'm hurrying..."</p><p>Alastor had gone out for a walk, not having taken a stroll around Hell in a while. Everything was perfect, the hex was glowing, vultures were feasting and the air was filled with the sounds of screams and traffic. Ah yes. It was a beautiuful day. He'd come across an imp by the name of Blitzo who seemed to share the same distaste; only Alastor had now overcome it; for their respective flirty friends. He'd talked to the horned sinner for about an hour before he had to go. Then Alastor had resumed his stroll, until he was stopped by HIM. The moth pimp seemed almost too pleased to have run into the deer demon, looking down at him hungrily. "Wassup Vixxen..?" The moth asked, grinning. Alastor's ears twitched irritably at the nickname. "Vixxen?" He replied dangerously, his static feedback increasing as he ignored the other overlord's question. Val shrugged before responding. "First reindeer I could think of, besides..." He said, moving closer to the radio overlord. "I think it suits ya..." Al visibly tensed at this, his instincts kicking in as he felt himself unwillingly drawn towards the moth by an unusual scent. "W-what are you doing..?" Al asked, cursing himself at the stutter in his voice. Val chuckled darkly, those would be my pheremones..!" He whispered into one of the deer demon's velvety ears, "Even the most reluctant of sinners eventually fall to it's aphrodesiac properties..." The moth continued; caging the radio overlord against the closest wall and burying his face into the deer demon's neck and hair, inhaling deeply. Fuck; he smelled like strawberries. Alastor bit his lip at the words, stifling a moan. How was he turned on so quickly by a smell alone?!? The deer demon forced himself to shadow travel out of the pimp's clutches. "Not today, my friend." He purred, though it took almost all of his willpower he turned and stalked away from the other overlord. Valentino, however, didn't give up that easily... grabbing the smaller overlord's wrist before he could get far. Alastor stopped, turning slowly with a terrifying expression accompaning his grin. "I suggest you remove that hand, right now." The red demon said in a garbled tone. "Or what?" Val challenged, feeling brave with the other in such a state. Alastor hissed, his eyes mere slits. "Or you will l-lose it..." He finished, stuttering slightly due to the moth pimp's second set of hands settling on the radio demon's waist. "You gonna keep playing hard to get with me Vixxy..? We both know your body wants it..." Val said, his third and final hand reaching up to stroke Alastor's ears and face. Fuck! Just breathe Alastor, no need to panic... His mind was screaming NO but his body was saying YES in a much more hungry and convincing way. "Hmmmmm, maybe all a boy-bitch like you needs is encouragement..." Val said, knowing he had the other just where he wanted him. Al growled loudly, baring his sharp teeth as he fought to get away. "Fuck, ya so sexy when you're angry like that..." Val said before pulling the radio demon into him for a kiss. Val loved the sharp, metalic, tang of blood that assaulted his senses during the kiss, from the cannibal's mouth no doubt. Alastor meanwhile was rather overwhelmed; he was feeling lightheaded from inhaling so much of the moth's pheremones so quickly, due mainly to their close proximity. The deer demon weakly fought the embrace of the tall overlord, turning his head to break their kiss, panting. Shit. Alastor thought to himself - then the world went dark.</p><p>Moxxie was, unfortunately, not looking forward to seeing their boss today. He usually didn't,  but it was still unfortunate. Next to him was Millie, who had decided it would be best to stay by her husband's side, especially after how Blitzo had oogled the male imp when walking in on the two. The two were sitting on a chair in the lounge room, waiting for Blitzo to arrive so that they could talk to him about a few personal boundaries. The female demon wasn't exactly sure what her boss' intentions with her husband were but she did know that they were purely sexual and therefore against Moxxie's wishes. Millie could understand the appeal however, her husband WAS rather attractive for an imp, with his curved horns and perfect tail... and that voice... Fuck. Now she was getting all horny... Pushing her desire down she settled for snuggling with the male imp, cuddling closer to her partner, dozing off as she leaned onto him... When she opened her eyes she found herself alone on the chair, a folded note next to her where Moxxie had used to be. Picking it up and unfolding it her eyes widened at the message. "Borowed yor husbind for a bite. -Blitzo" Her eyes narrowing angrily. Damnit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Party Fuckers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stolas was more than happy to have reconnected with Charlie. He had not seen the princess in quite a long time and was delighted when after chatting for a little while she had invited him to a rather spontaneous Antichristmas party. An invitation that he was more than happy to accept. Upon arrival to the hotel he was greeted at the front desk by a very grumpy looking Angel Dust dressed oddly as... a brown spider? With Nuggets wearing nothing at all. A shimmering web above them read 'SLUTTY' in large capital letters, the thread spelling the word was as clear as day and Stolas knew he'd seen this somewhere before... "You two are dressed as..!? Hmmmm... I know it... Oh! Charlotte's Web!" The owl demon exclaimed happily. Angel rolled his eyes with a small smile tugging at his lips as he handed the owl a cup of wine. "Congrats. Do ya know how fucking hard it is to write on a web? In THREAD? I can tell ya, it's pretty damn hard..! Pushy over here did let me choose what to write on it though!" The spider said, jerking a thumb towards the pig sitting on the desk. "Betcha regret that now, huh?" The small animal seemed almost murderous under the smirking aracchnid's gaze, causing Stolas to edge away from the duo before a fight could truly begin. Weaving his way through the multitude of guests he eventually settled at the sidelines of the room, giving in to his inner wallflower. He watched as everyone drank, chatted and simply enjoyed themselves, almost dropping his cup when a nearby guest bumped into him. "Whoops! Sorry your majesty..!" The female said. Oh no... Turning around Stolas found himself face to face with the female imp,  Millie was her name, who's husband he'd stolen nearly an hour ago. Blitzy HAD asked for him and Stolas HAD promised him some alone time with the smaller male... The wife being here, however, did comlplicate things slightly. "H-hello!" Stolas stuttered, cursing his guilt and trying not to let it show. "Moxxie is missin'!!! Blitzo dragged him off somewhere to do who knows what to him... I tracked him here but..." She said, distressedly wringing her hands together while her tail twitched anxiously. "Missing! Oh, my!" The owl demon said, feigning shock. "Well, I'll be sure to keep a close eye out for him." He continued, lying through his beak. The dark-haired imp nodded ernestly at him. "Thank you your majesty!" She said before ducking back into the crowd to continue the search for her missing lover. After she'd gone Stolas immediately raced for the stairs, pressing the button for the floor he was staying on. When Charlie had told him that her party was designed to be a two-day event, in order for the hotel employees to alternate between being guests one party and workers the other, he had ordered a room for the night. A room that was currently being occupied by a horny imp and his unwilling partner... When the elevator opened he hurried fown the hall, quickly opening the door with his room key. When he entered the room he was immedietly hit by the smell of lust and the sounds of pleasure. Upon the bed was a beautifully bound Moxxie, the gag tucked between his sharp teeth doing nothing to conceal his moans. To say nothing of the indignant fire in the married imp's eyes, he simply couldn't help his reactions to the sinful pleasure... The pleasure that was provided by the larger imp's cock that was currently causing Moxxie to lose his mind. Or maybe it was the vibrating cockring he had on... Blitzo himself seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, moaning in ectasy, gripping the tied-up demon's spread thighs with both hands as he mercilessly fucked him. And that filthy tounge was whispering things far to dirty for even Stolas to hear without blushing. The owl demon was mezmerized, stepping closer to the two; admiring the intricate knots binding the smaller imp's wrists to the headboard. "Ohhhhh, yeaaaahhhh..!!!" Blitzo said as he neared his peak before moaning his lover's name as he emptied himself into the other. Moxxie moaned, muffled, his dick twitching as the constricting ring around the base buzzed softly. It looked incredibly pleasureable but also rather torturous. "Ummm, has he come yet? Once? At all?" The prince asked, concered. Blitzo, who was still plugging up the other as he came down from his orgasm shook his head, a hazy grin on his face. "Not yet... but if he's good..." Blitzo said seductively, leaning down to kiss the tip of the submissive's hard dick, causing Moxxie to groan at the overstimulation. "I'll let him come soon..." As Stolas watched the exchange he couldn't help the spark of jealousy that bloomed within him at seeing Blitzo so enraptured by one creature. To see the imp feel the way about another that Stolas felt about him... it hurt somehow... "Well it'll have to be soon." The owl said curtly. "His wife is here looking for him!" This statement attracted both twin pairs of yellow eyes towards him. "Mills is here? Shitttttttttt. Well that's fantastic; she's gonna be so pissed when she finds us..." Blitzo said, his slight motions causing the other to moan softly beneath him, directing his attention back to the horny mess of an imp still spread out just for him. "Well," Blitzo said, shallowly thrusting in and out of the other, as he built up a rhythm. "I don't know about you but I'm gonna go down swinging. Or rather, fucking." He finished, snapping his hips forward quickly in order to force a moan from the other. "You can stay if ya wanna watch..." Blitzo said sexily, his hooded eyes meeting the owls. Stolas sighed at this settling himself into one of the nearby chairs,  with a clear view of the sexual display,  before speaking. "I'm staying. I wouldn't want to miss this hot of a show..!"</p><p>Charlie had looked everywhere for the radio demon, although he seemed to have simply vanished. While he wasn't an employee, or a patron for that matter, she did still care about his wellbeing... Having scoured the party numerous times for him. Husk seemed to be erjoying his job tonight, manning the bar and drinking endlessly. Niffty, however, was living in her worst nightmare. While Charlie had tried to tell the adorable cyclops that it was ok if she took a break during the event tonight, as messes were a large part of hosting and that every employee would help to clean up when it was over. The child-like demon had chosen to ignore the princess, racing around the room cleaning spills, sweeping dirt and killing vermin.  Muttering something about it 'not being how she liked it'. Charlie was about to say something before a tap on her shoulder stopped her. Behind the demon princess was her sweet, feminist girlfriend; Vagatha, who it seemed had finally returned from her trip. "Vaggie! Charlie said happily hugging the slimmer girl. " I'm so glad you're back!" The grey moth girl smiled warmly at the other, "I'm so sorry, the meeting ran a few days late. I tried to call you but I left my phone so that we weren't able to be able to be tracked." Vaggie said sheepishly. "Don't worry about it..! You're here now, that's all that matters to me..!" Charlie said, nuzzling her face against her significant other's. "D-do you wanna dance?" Vaggie asked, somewhat nervously. Charlie smiled at this, placing a hand on her girlfriend's waist and weaving the fingers of their opposite hands together. As they swayed gently to the party music both girls couldn't help but think about how perfect this moment was... Charlie didn't even have the worry of Alastor's whereabouts on her mind. Well... wherever he was, she was sure he was fine...</p><p>Alastor couldn't contain the strangled moan that tore free from his throat. He was facedown on a bed, the pimp's most likely, with his rear indecently raised. The lust overlord was pinning him down with three of his hands so that the fourth one could easily access the deer demon's tail. Al had realized two things upon waking up; that Valentino had stripped him and that he'd discovered the radio overlord's tail. His one weakness. Usually Alastor could disguise it even when he was bare by creating a veil of magic around it. This was mainly to prevent Angel from discovering the appendage during one of their lovemaking sessions, the last thing Alastor needed was for the spider to have some way to control him. Yet here he was moaning erotically for the lust overlord. Personally he blamed his animal instincts in the way he succumbed to the overlord's aphrodesiac pheremones. They made him feel almost... drunk, though drugged seemed to be a more fitting term for his unwilling situation. "Vixxy..." The moth said in a flirty tone, "I hope you're not thinking too much down there..!" The overlord punctuating this with a tug to the fluffy red tail, tipped with a charcoal grey like his hair, belonging to the radio demon. Alastor whined, his own dick leaking against his belly. Oh, why did his body seem to like that so very much..! The red overlord could smell the other sinner's surprise when slick began to drip down his thighs from the hole beneath his tail. "Hmmmmm... what's this now?" Valentino said, trailing a finger up to the source. "Awwwww, you got yourself all ready for me? Don't mind if I do..!" Al moaned, flushed, panting and drooling. He shivered, yelping at the feeling of the moth demon's dick pressing insistently against his weeping entrance. "S-stop..!!" The radio demon stuttered, feeling rather nervous. "That's far enough..!" Why couldn't he just kill him already? The pimp simply smirked down at his prey. "No thanks Vixxen; I've been looking forward to this..!" He said, pushing himself into the smaller demon, the arms that were still pinning the squirming deer demon assisting him. Al keened as Valentino groaned from the feeling, bottoming out. "Fuck you're tight Vixxy..." Valentino said, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. Alastor had never been on the receiving end of things before, even when he was alive. Sure he'd fucked a few demons himself but he'd never had someone top HIM. It was only at this time that he realized that it. Felt. Amazing. He felt as though he was finally full though he'd never felt empty... After supressing his submissive deer instincts for so long it was only natural for his body to react so positively... "Yes..! Please! Harder!" Alastor said, jerking himself backwards to chase that feeling, the radio static of his voice cracking. "I knew you'd change your tune soon enough! You can calm down though, s'not like it's your first time or anything..." The pimp whispered teasingly into one of the deer demon's velvety ears. Alastor supressed a full-body shudder at the sound of that voice so close to his ear... "Actually... i-it is..." The radio demon admitted between the other's shallow thrusts. At this Valentino paused, "Wait, really?" The suprise evident in the other's tone. "I just got your black cherry?" The moth demon asked. Al groaned at the lack of stimulation for his sensitive hole before answering. "You are the first person to... how do you put it... fuck me..?" The red overlord said, annoyance seeping into his tone. "That's... that's so fuckin' amazing!" Val grinned, resuming and speeding up his former pace as he set upon himself to properly wreck the other sinner. "Imma gonna pulverize ya virgin ass; but don't worry baby... you're gonna like it..." The pimp continued, pounding steadily into the other's entrance, slick soaking the moth's pelvic bone. Alastor purred involuntarily at these words. The dark promise filling him much like the overlord's cock currently was. Perhaps he should come back to the moth demon again later, of his own accord... Of course, no one would be allowed to know that... Especially not Angel...</p><p>Angel was now fully into it with Nuggets, arguing less about their actual costumes and more about the tone of the movie itself. "The spider up and fuckin' dies at the end! It's a horrible movie!" The pornstar argued, sipping slowly from his glass of liquour. Nuggets grunted, explaining his own case to the other. "I don't care if it's was so that he could 'see the snows of Christmas'. Charlotte deserved more of the spotlight." Angel said, frustrated. Nuggets snorted, oinking something profain and insulting. " Hey, watch it bub, or YOU won't be seeing no Christmas neither..." Angel said, flipping the pig off, who merely rolled his adorable eyes in response. Just before the two could continue they were paused by the sudden appearance of Alastor between them. "Smiles!?! Whadda ya doing here? You do realize that this is a party right? That there are actual PEOPLE here?" Angel teased the introverted overlord who's expression remained pleasant. "As much as I love to discuss random subjects with you my dear I'm afraid that isn't why I'm here tonight. I simply stopped by to say hello." And with that the radio overlord grinned, a portal appearing behind him. Blowing the spider a kiss as he stepped back through it, vanishing. "Woah..." Angel said once he was gone, blushing at the powerful display. Leaning against the front desk and fanning himself he continued. "Is it hot in here or is it just me..?" Fat Nuggets grunting in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. AUTHOR'S NOTE + PREVIEW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heeeeyyyyyy guys! So I'm just here to formally tell you guys that I am placing this fic on hiatus. Not because I'm bored of it, just because I've been putting writing it before my courses... LOL 😂</p><p>I AM NOT abandoning it! I love writing these characters and smuts too much. XD</p><p>I will probably resume posting in late January, when this semester ends. I have so many plans for the future; Stolas crushing on Alastor, Blitzo knocking up Moxxie, Valentino's growing obsession with the radio demon!</p><p>Honestly I feel like I'm just shipping Alastor with everyone now... 😂 I can't help it! He's so damn hot!!!</p><p>So anyway, I'm gonna stop ranting now, thank you all for supporting me up to this point! Keep an eye out gor my next crackfic-not-crackfic chapter of this! #notcomingsoonunlessIfinishallofmyfuckingworkquickly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hey, why are you still here?</p><p>Were you hoping for a little preview or something?</p><p>Weeelllllllll... Just this once...</p><p>Al transported himself to the floor that seemed to have the energy signature he was tracing, the book. He approached the door where the reading was the strongest, testing the knob and finding it unlocked; preparing himself for whatever was on the other side. If he was lucky he'd only be dealing with some weakling of an demon who wouldn't put up too much of a fight... Flinging open the barrier Alastor was met with a rather... interesting situation... Two imps eagaged in fornication with a nearby owl demon watching. "Oh, hey! It's you!" The larger imp said, not ceasing his thrusts in the least. Blitzo, that imp that he'd conversed with a few days ago... "Uh....." Was Al's only reply, blushing heavily and feeling uncomfortable. Turning to leave he was faced with a rather infatuated looking owl demon with a flirty look in his gaze. "Why hello handsome... What's a pretty little doe like you doing here?" The taller demon purred. Alastor fumed at this. "Firstly, I'm here for the grimor, secondly, I'm not a DOE, I. Am. A BUCK! Haven't you ever watched The Sound of Music!?" He practically screeched. Stolas chuckled at this. "Of course... my mistake. Tell you what... you let me have a piece of this..." Stolas gestured to the radio overlord's clothed body. "And I'll give you the book no problem..!" Alastor's eye twitched at the offer and he dissapeared a moment later, leaving a rather amused imp and a dissapointed owl. Al would just have to find another way to the human world... One that didn't involve being fucked by some crazy, horny owl..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Slutty Stations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'M BACK BABY!!!!!! I missed writing this fic waaayyyy too much!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niffty couldn't help but clean up, she felt... itchy when she didn't. Which is why she found herself moving on to clean another floor when she felt that the party was sufficiently straightened; for now at least. When the elevator doors opened, however,  she was rather suprised to find a certain Tv demon waiting for the elevator. Vox. "Hello!" She said, slipping on her cute persona. She needed him to get inside the elevator. "Um... hey..?" The other seemed to be trusting enough as he stepped into the lift. Once the doors closed she pressed a series of random floors, puzzling the other as she turned to him with a terrifyingly dark, twisted grin. "While your here I'm sure Mr. Alastor would love it if you paid him a visit..!" As she spoke her voice seemed to distort as her back hunched and her claws elongated, her eye dripping over into a murky black. "What the fuck-!" Vox managed before before she had clawed his screen, knocking him down and leaving deep gashes in the corner near his left eye. "Now you, my friend..." She loomed over him as he scrambled back into the corner. "... are going to tell me why you are here... and DON'T lie to meee.. I can tell..!" She sang, drinking in the fear displayed on his screen...</p><p>Al transported himself to the floor that seemed to have the energy signature he was tracing, the book. He approached the door where the reading was the strongest, testing the knob and finding it unlocked; preparing himself for whatever was on the other side. If he was lucky he'd only be dealing with some weakling of a demon who wouldn't put up too much of a fight... Flinging open the barrier Alastor was met with a rather... interesting situation... Two imps eagaged in fornication with a nearby owl demon watching. "Oh, hey! It's you!" The larger imp said, not ceasing his thrusts in the least. Blitzo, that imp that he'd conversed with a few days ago... "Uh....." Was Al's only reply, blushing heavily and feeling uncomfortable. Turning to leave he was faced with the rather infatuated looking owl demon,  a flirty look in his gaze. "Why hello handsome... What's a pretty little doe like you doing here?" The taller demon purred. Alastor fumed at this. "Firstly, I'm here for the grimor, secondly, I'm not a DOE, I. Am. A BUCK! Haven't any of you ever listened to The Sound of Music!?" He snapped Stolas chuckled at this. "Of course... my mistake. Tell you what... you let me have a piece of this..." Stolas gestured to the radio overlord's clothed body. "And I'll give you the book no problem..!" And with that Alastor's eye twitched and he dissapeared leaving a rather amused imp and a dissapointed owl. Al would just have to find another way to the human world... One that didn't involve being fucked by some crazy, horny owl...</p><p>Husk was at the bar as per usual, he was working tonight; meaning he was drinking; and he was partying tomorrow, which meant more drinking. Yay. He paused the bottle's ascent to his lips, though, when Niffty appeared beside him. "Husker!" She whisper-yelled, ensuring she had his full attention. "Yea?" The cat demon replied, he would have blown anyone else off to return to his drinking but he and Niffty had both served Alastor for long enough to become better friends than most. "It's Vox. He was here, looking for Mister Alastor!" She said, eyes wide. "Alastor? What the fuck would that bitch want with Al?" He mused, more to himself than to the small cyclops. She blushed suprising him with the answer a moment later. "Um... Vox said that Mister Vaslentino had fucked Mister Al real good and that he'd been looking forward to having a go at him..." She finished, chuckling nervously. Husk's eye twitched at this. "What the actual fuck?" Had Alastor really gone and hooked up with that dirty pimp? And if so what made Vox think he got a turn to seduce the radio demon. Husk had tried that once. HA. His leg had been broken for weeks. He probably shouldn't have tried to do it while drunk though... "Don't worry Nift. Al will kill him before he fucks him." He said to the smaller demon who perked up and nodded, scampering of with her feather duster. Val and Al? Husk squinted at the label of the bottle he was still holding before shrugging and tipping it back. This stuff must be pretty damn strong.</p><p>Millie was FURIOUS. Not only had her boss and his boyfriend-not-boyfriend kidnapped her husband but Blitzo had also fucked him; though that was to be excpected. When she had bust down the door carrying an ax everyone inside had jumped - including Moxxie. Blitzo offered a wobbly smile at her glare. "Ok, this isn't what it looks like... I can explain... Aaaaaa-!" He screeched as she flew at him with the weapon, only for her to change direction at the last second and cut the rope binding Moxxie's hands to the bed. Placing the ax down she proceeded to undo his wrist bonds and removing the gag from his mouth. He coughed a few times, flinching slightly when he felt her hand move to remove the still-buzzing cockring from his member, before relaxing into her gentle touches. "Millie..! I'm so glad to see you!" Moxxie said, twining his tail around hers and allowing her to take his head into her arms as he practically purred in her embrace. She pet his hair softly before rounding on Stolas. "You lied to me!" She said sternly, in a motherly tone, the owl demon feeling oddly intimidated and guilty. "Don't let it happen again." She growled before turning to Blitzo. "Blitzo! I have told you a thousand times! We. Will. Have. A. Threesome. EVENTUALLY! Jeez, learn a little patience why dontcha." She huffed. At this Moxxie's eyes snapped open. "Wait, what was that last part!?"</p><p>Angel looked incredible; his angel costume was so sexy and tight and damn did he ever love it. Nuggs was less enthusiastic about his matching costume but he was more subdude due to their deal. Angel had gotten ready quickly, decorating his halo with something different as he was being taken somewhere special by Al tonight; the tricky deer wouldn't reveal where though; so when he met Al at the bottom of the stairs he was more than excited. The radio demon himself was dressed in a white heart-cut neckline top with gold detailing, a sliver cloak and matching mini top hat. It was a suprisingly feminine look for him but boy did he make it look hot... "My, my, my. Don't you look lovely tonight! Ready to go, my angel?" Al asked, tilting his head slightly and offering his arm. "Angel nodded, angling his eyes flirtatiously. "You know it!" He said twining his arm with Alastor's own. Al tossed what appeared to be a small golden apple ticket in front of them, a portal opened in front of the two demons and they stepped through it quickly into a fantastical white world. It had been so long since Angel had seen snow, he'd almost forgotten how cold it was... There were evergreens and a frozen pond that reflected the moon like glass. And there were so many stars! It was so... beautiful. "It is wonderful, isn't it?" Al said fondly as some animalistic part of his deer DNA was relishing being in it's proper frosty element. They had sat down in the snow near a pine, neither one of them feeling the cold through their clothes and fur, instead they contentedly gazed up at the full moon. "Almost as beautiful as you..!" Angel whispered in the stag demon's ear causing him to stiffen against him. "D-don't be silly dear." Al said shakily as Angel's hot breath washing over the twitching appendage caused him to lose focus. "Trust me..!" Angel purred. "Look up." Alastor turned to face the spider, looking up at the halo that the spider was pointing to. From this close of an angle it was obvious to the radio demon what plant was adorning the spider's head. Mistletoe. The deer overlord hardly had a second to process this before his lips were attacked. It was a messy affair. Their hot mouths met each other's as they strove to effectively devour the other's tounge first. Angel cut his tounge on Al's fangs, intentionally or unintentionally, filling the kiss with blood and spurring Al's own lust on. He moaned heatedly into the kiss, feeling the smell of the slick dripping from him permeate the air. He didn't know why but ever since he'd had his rut he'd been producing slick whenever aroused. Hmmmm, odd..? Angel paused their lip-lock to inhale, his pupils blowing wide. "Fuuuuucccckkkkk! That's incredible..!" He said, nearly tearing off Alastor's pants in his hurry to access the source of the smell. Al didn't protest, too eager at the prospect of Angel doing something about the bubble of heat that was filling up inside him. With the pants removed Angel wasted no time in inserting two fingers into the deer's dripping hole. Al gasped, shivering at the sensation, but it wasn't enough. "A-Angel... mo-more..!" He whispered softly. Angel's gaze turned dark at this, as he rolled up his dress, slid off his underwear and slid his dick into Al in one relativly smooth motion. Alastor choked and moaned at the intrusion, enjoying the slight bit of pain as well as the pleasure. On the other side, Angel was in heaven. Al was warm, tight and wet. The dripping heat constricting his cock had him at the edge before he'd even begun to thrust. Alastor was so lost to the sensation of the other's cock sliding in and out of him that he hadn't even noticed when one of Angel's hands moved to pump him until it had wrapped around his shaft; causing him to buck up into the hand with a whine, incidentally jerking himself back onto Angel's dick. Al moaned, his hands scrabbling for a purchase in the snow. He could sense how close to the edge the spider was based on the stuttering of his hips. Alastor whimpered softly to himself, he was close too... Angel was increasing the speed of his thrusts in order to gain his sweet release when he noticed it; the small bundle of red and charcoal fur that was wagging softly beneath the radio demon's backside. He. Had. A. TAIL!?! Fuck. That was it; Angel's orgasm flooded over him as he jerked Al through it. The sensation of the buck's insides being filled and the rapid ministrations of Angel's hand on his own member tipped Alastor over the edge not long after. Angel collapsed onto the other's spent body and they both took a moment to just lay together, panting in the snow. Simply enjoying each other's presence. "I didn't know you had a tail!?" Angel exclaimed once he'd caught his breath. The radio overlord froze at this - he had forgotten to hide his tail... "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this..!" Angel said, twirling his finger around the short, fluffy appendage. Al narrowed his eyes at the pleasurable sensation. Shit.</p><p>Millie was growing increasingly concerned. Moxxie wasn't feeling very well thgroughout the day and seemed to be more than unusually emotionally unstable. She hoped he wasn't sick but decided that it was better safe than sorry. So after arriving at the second Antichristmas party at the hotel she left Moxx with the sweet Princess for a minute as she searched for Stolas. She found him lingering near the punch bowl, his usual peppy demeanour seemed to drain out of him. "Hey." She said as she sidled up next to him. He paused for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry... what I did was... wrong..." He said, "I hope you can forgive me?" He asked, tenderly extending a hand. She thought about it for a moment before taking his hand in her own and shaking on it. "Apology accepted,  though I think you and Blitzo owe Moxxie one too...!" She said firmly. Stolas nodded. "How's he doing?" The Prince asked her. She frowned at this. "Not too great to be honest. That's actually what I came to talk to you about." She said, worry lacing her tone. "Why!? What's wrong with him?!" Stolas asked, mirroring her concern. "Well, he's throwing up all the time, keeps having all these mood swings and he's always hungry..." She explained. At this the owl demon gasped slightly. "Oh my stars..!" He exclaimed. "I hadn't realized that two male imps could-!" He paused to think about how to explain it to the waiting female who was simply looking confusedly up at him. "I think he might be... pregnant..." Stolas said nervously. After this statement Millie just stared at him for a full minute, almost as if she were dead, before speaking; "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?!?!?"</p><p>Alastor eyed the moth demon from across his desk. Valentino had been visiting him at the hotel frequently ever since they'd had sex, which only served to put Angel on edge. Al himself was suspicious of the other overlord's intentions; he still recalled how dubious the consent had been for their first sexual encounter had been... so what was to stop him from trying again..? "Well, I can't tell if you're lost or blind my dear! The sign outside clearly reads 'Hazbin Hotel'; but I'll be happy to provide you directions!" He said leaning over his desk slightly in emphasis. Valentino grinned at the remark. "Awwwww, c'mon Vixxy, don't be like that. Can't a man visit his friends?" He asked slyly. The radio demon tilted his head at this. Were they friends? "Well... friends with benefits..." Valentino licked his lips as he seemed to devour the other with his eyes... Alastor had no idea what that meant,  friends with benefits? "Don't all friends come with benefits?" He asked raising a brow.  The other chuckled at this, "Vixxen. Friends with benefits means sex buddies." The pimp smirked. As expected, the deer demon's blood red eyes narrowed to slits and his ears flattened against his head. "You are out of your mind if you think I would ever consider allowing you to cocerce me into another one of your sexual endeavours." He growled, still glaring at the other. Valentino raised both sets of arms up in mock surrender at this. "I'm just leaving the offer out there. Y'know you'd be a helluva lot more convincing..." The moth's voice dipped into a sultry octave as he climbed onto the desk, ignoring the twitch in the other's smile and the increase in static. "Had I not had you spread out and begging for my cock a few days ago..!" The moth finished, leaning into the radio overlord's space, close enough to kiss him. "Yes, well..." Alastor said, slightly flustered before composing himself and continuing. "I hope you remember it well enough that you can use it to get that limp dick of yours up the next time you find a cheap hoe who can suck it." He leaned in as he spoke, mirroring the moth. The pimp looked completely shocked before his face slipped back into a smooth grin. "Damn Vixxen, that's one dirty mouth you got there... I can't imagine why you didn't use it in the bedroom..!" He purred, turned on by their banter. Alastor rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Ugh. You have such a one-track mind." The deer snapped. "Yeah..." Val whispered, leaning in closer as if he was telling the other a secret. "... but sometimes it pays off..!" Then before Alastor could protest the pimp had grabbed his face and connected their lips. Shit. He hadn't even noticed their proximity until now. He tried to pull away which seemed to only heighten the moth's arousal. When the lust overlord had dipped his tounge into the radio demon's own hot cavern, however,  Alastor saw red. Fifteen minutes later a very bruised Valentino was attempting to recover from being thrown out the window of Al's office on the seventh floor. Sitting up and checking his injuries; as he hadn't managed to unfold his wings in time to stop his fall; he counted seven purpling bruises, two broken arms and a twisted wing. His vision was still flickering with the voodoo symbols of his unconsenting make-out partner, a surprisingly comforting sight. The pimp sat back with a sigh, careful not to put any weight on his two broken arms. "Still worth it..!" He called up to the radio overlord, with a grin upwards. To his surprise Alastor poked his head out of the half-destroyed window and replied. "Tell it to a whore who cares!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How Al got the portal from Lucifer? Hee hee, sex obviously! The radio demon is fucking around now? Your damn right that the ruler of hell is gonna want a piece of that ass! Comment to tell me if you want that scene incorporated in the future as a memory or something! ;D</p><p>Val broke two arms, pick an arms, any arms. :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alastor Fucks Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello and welcome back to the fic that should really be called Al Fucks Everyone XD but I still like the current name tho so imma call this chapter it instead 🙂 Also, after reading a shitload of other fanfics (specifically "Seven Ways To Heaven" by @RaiofSunshine and "A Collection Of Small Moments From The Lives Of Val And Al" by @HuntingPeople) I have fallen in love with submissive Alastor so don't be surprised if he's the bottom more often than not moving forward, lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vox grumbled to himself as he repaired his screen inside his and Val's room at porn studios. That little cyclops bitch had surprised him in the elevator; she probably worked for the radio slut he mused as he finished replacing the corner of his screen. She had caught him off gaurd - next time however, she wasn't getting away unscathed... The door slammed open, causing him to jump. "Val? Where have you been?" The Tv asked the moth overlord. "Bother'n Vixxy." the moth replied with a lecherous grin, thankful that his wounds had healed on his way back. "And what about you?" Val asked lustfully. "Did you get your chance to bang the radio demon?" He said. Vox growled in response, gesturing to the small indents that still remained in his screen. "Does it look like I did?" He asked the other, frustrated. "Hmmmm... I don't know if he likes to be rough..." the pimp countered. "The one time I had him he was as submissive as a fawn..!" Val smirked dreamily, causing the Tv overlord to roll his eyes. "Oh, yeah, rub it in my face some more why doncha..." Vox muttered. Val shrugged. "You're the one who failed to catch our little deer, so don't get pissy with me about it." He said, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. Vox sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just really looking forward to fucking him. Y'know?" The Tv began. "Only to be kicked out by his little blueball'n stoolpidgeon." Val nodded and there was silence between them for a moment before the moth demon broke it. "He's got a pretty fine ass though; plus a tail that drives him fucking crazy!" Val grinned. "Yeah... he does have a nice ass... and a WHAT?!?!" Vox asked,  nearly choking on nothing, "Did you say that he has a TAIL?" The Tv asked slowly in order to clarify; to which Valentino nodded, biting his tounge between his fangs. Wow. A cute little deer tail. Fuck. He was definitely fucking the radio demon. Eventually...</p><p>Niffty and Husker were gathering the laundry from the patrons on each floor and depositing it down the laundry chute. Husk had offered to help as Niffty had struggled to push the laundry cart due to her small stature. So he pushed and she loaded it on; and so them made a rhythm out of it. Then they saw him just when they were about to toss another load down to the washing-room. "Al?" Husk called, catching the radio demon's attention. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Al's nose wrinkled at this, his ears lowering slightly. "Language, my dear. And if you must know I am... simply exploring the hotel." He said as he trotted over to join them. "Mhm." Niffty said eye narrowed. Husk, who also seemed to be unconvinced continued. "You do know that if Charlie catches you eating any of her patrons she's gonna kill ya, right?" The deer sighed, twirling his staff as he almost pouted through his smile. "She would hardly notice one missing." He huffed. The other two smiled fondly at him. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Niffty said, shocking the trio out of their peaceful silence. "Vox came to... uh... see you... yesterday..." She said shyly, flushing. "HA! That obsolete television would never visit me!" Al chuckled, his laugh track echoing through his mic. "No, no, we mean he was here to have sex with you. Your fiasco with Valentino was inspirational apparently." Husk explained, spelling it out for the other. "Ah, I see." Al said, realization dawning in his eyes, his smile tightened as he stood there frozen. "Do excuse me for a moment!" he said, sticking his head into the laundry chute and screaming into the void, static crackling around his tone. When he lifted his head he smilked jovially at the both of them as if nothing had happened. "Uh... feeling better..?" Husk asked the red overlord who had turned and began to walk towards the elevator, humming. "Never better!" The deer demon's response was casually thrown over his shoulder as he vanished into the lift. Husk and Niffty both exchanged concerned glances with the other as they watched their boss leave. "Think he'll be alright Husk?" Niffty asked, her voice small. Husk shrugged. "I wish I could just say yes kid,  but with Al it's hard to tell..." The smaller female nodded at this statment before continuing. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid; we both know Valentino would back up Vox in a fight..." She mumbled. Husk sighed. "You and me both Nift." He said softly as they continued wheeling the cart down the hall.</p><p>Millie had finally gotten Blitzo and Moxxie to settle down enough around each other to have them in the same room when she told them. Blitzo had seated himself in the armchair, proceeding to play with a Rainbow Dash plush and a Pinkie Pie minifigure. Stolas was there for moral support, as well as Charlie, for which Millie was very grateful to both of them. "Tell me again why HE has to be here?" Moxxie growled, glaring daggers at the imp in the armchair. "Moxx, this is something that I think you both should hear." Millie continued. "Moxxie, honey?" She asked, coaxing the other imp to meet her gaze, his tail twitching adgitatedly. "Blitzo?" She questioned, causing the other to glance up at her. She wanted both of their attentions. "Moxx is expecting." She announced excitedly. She would have been more excited had it been hers and Moxx's baby but she knew she would be it's mom regardless of it's biology. He/she would have a pretty cool pair of dads though... When she announced this to the two imps however it was met with silence. "Excuse me?" Moxxie said, raising a brow. "Is this a subtle way of telling me I'm fat?" He asked his wife, eyes narrowed. "NO! No, no, no, sweetie... this is real!" She squealed as Charlie pitched in, "Yeah! Stolas explained everything!" She said with a grin as Millie grabbed both of her husbands hands with her own as the owl Prince nodded behind her. At this statment things seemed to connect for Blitzo who gasped, grinning with stars in his eyes. "I'm gonna be a daddy!?" He asked eagerly. "You bet you are!" Millie said happily. Stolas grinned at the smaller imp. "I thought you already were... daddy..!" He smirked, causing Blitzo to glare harshly at him. While all of this was going on Moxxie couldn't help the shock he currently felt crashing over him. Him? Pregnant?!? It didn't seem real... "Are you ok Moxx?" Millie asked him softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "Uh..." The dazed imp finally began to speak after hearing the news. "Is this really happening or am I on crack right now?"</p><p>Vagatha swore angrily in Spanish as she glared down another empty hallway. She was looking for Angel Dust. Charlie would have gone with the female moth demon had she not been attending a private meeting; with the owl Prince and trio of imps; that was going on in one of the seminar rooms. Vaggie had been invited as well but had chosen to decline in favour of locating their "star" patron and ensure that he wasn't getting up to any mischief. She sighed, she could hardly wait to find out which kind of sin he was performing at this very moment. She had assumed that he was simply lounging about the random hallways of the hotel, as he usually did, to avoid having to partake in the mandatory chores each patron had to. What she hadn't expected was to see him outside talking - with Vox. She observed their interactions through the stained glass window of the second floor, watching the spider casually converse with the Tv overlord. She mentally patted herself on the back for pestering Charlie enough about getting tinted, one-way-view windows for her to have caved and gotten them installed. As they were pretty handy right about now... Subtly she opened the window, silently thanking Nifty when the hinges remained quiet. With the window now ajar Vaggie could clearly make out the two demons' converstion; Angel's voice wafting through the hall. "Look. I know what you want and It would be practically impossible for me to give to you." Angel huffed. "Nonsense." Vox purred in return. "All you need is to put THIS, " Vaggie noted the clear plastic bag that looked to contain a few small white pills. "in a drink before ya give it to him... He'll be out of it in no time. And perfectly succeptable to you bringing him to me..!" Vox continued, grabbing the pornstar's hand and placing the small bag inside his palm, forcibly curling his fingers around the drugs." Angel shrunk back at this, seeming unsure. "This would never work..! We're talking about the fucking radio demon here; he'll know somethings up!?!" Angel insisted fircely. ALASTOR!? Vaggie's eyes widened. They were talking about ALASTOR!?! "Not if it comes from you..!" Vox hissed softly, an evil smirk upon his screen. "He... trusts you... he's allowed YOU of all demons to breach that void he calls a heart... I doubt he'd shy away from accepting a drink with you..!" The Tech overlord finished, his patience with the other wearing thin. "I-I guess... but-" Angel began before being cut off by the Television demon. "No buts! Now you better not fucking screw this up or Valentino will make sure you have hell to pay; got it!!" The Tv growled as the pornstar nodded franticly, just as the tech demon's electronic limo that he'd summoned showed up and he got inside. He rolled down the window to mime the throatcutting action for the spider before driving off. Angel swallowed shakily, calming himself and reapplying his false confidence before smoothly re-entering the hotel. Husk was probably too drunk to have seen the fluffy demon exit or enter, which meant that Vaggie was the only one who knew what he had planned... And what did an overlord like Vox want with the radio demon anyway..?</p><p>Octavia sighed, slumping further into the uncomfortable chair. She was currently at the IMP building where her dad had said he would meet her to pick her up for some "daddy-daughter bonding time", just as soon as he was finished with a meeting or something... eh, she was only half listening. Speaking of listening, she currently had the song "Kill me, I'm Dead Inside" by "DJ ShitFuck" pounding in her ears. The music was so loud, in fact, that she almost didn't notice when the front door opened and a wolf walked in. She was tall, curvy,  goth and severly hungover... As she watched the bitch cross the room to take her seat at the front desk; placing her snout on it and shutting her eyes; a lightbulb seemed to go off in Via's head. She knew who this was. It was that wolf girl that Stolas was always going on about Blitzo gushing over. Huh, so this would be her dad's unofficial boyfriend's daughter. Cool. Although it was about 4:00 P.M. she seemed to just be coming in for work causing the inquisitive owl to remove one of her headphones and begin a conversation. "Um, hey? You do realize that it's nearly closing time right?" She asked the secretary who gave a pained shrug and a small grimacing smile. "Why else do you think I came in this late?" She asked causing the owl to smirk and remove her other headphone. "So you must be Loona?" Octavia asked, "my dad talks about you a lot, you seem to make his..." She struggled for a moment on which word eould best discribe her father and the imp's relationship. "Fuckbuddy?" Loona offered, her head in her hands. "Yeah." Via said. "You make my dad's fuckbuddy pretty happy." She said, smiling as they both began to relax and lower their instinctive defenses. They spoke about music and clothes and their other interests; including their mutual favourite: The store "Stylish Occult". When her dad did finally arrive he was so flustered Via didn't have the effort to be frustrated with him being late. Again. " Oh, I'm so delighted to find my daughter and my..." The Prince also seemed to also be struggling for a label for what he and Blitzy had. "Fuckbuddy?" Octavia offered, winking at Loona. "Yes! Her father said, "I'm glad that you get along so well with my fuckbuddy's daughter my little chicky-poo! Now come on, come on! I have a full evening planned for us, and if we hurry we can still make the bowling alley!" And with that he ushered her out the door as she waved behind her back to her new canine friend, a wave which was quickly returned. She smiled. She wanted to die a little less now...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Alastor's tail has officially become a permenant kink in this story... yep... IDK how the fuck that happened but all the characters seem to love it...</p><p>Valentino: *Holds gun to author's head*</p><p>Valentino: "Give Al a cute ass and a kinky tail ASAP!"</p><p>Author: "You got it dude." XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Vel, Vox, Val, Angel and Al</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this chapter is so late! Been busy with school and art and life and stuff... XD</p><p>Happy reading ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor wanted to die. Again. "I'll have you know you are terribly annoying." The deer demon grouched at the moth overlord. Val had come to the hotel an hour before Angel Dust left for work claiming he was here to pick the pornstar up. But Al knew why he was really here. So while Angel was getting ready the pimp sat next to the radio demon on the red velvet couch in the lobby, practically drooling over the red demon's shoulder as he filled out forms and the like on a small pad. "Sorry Vixxy, I just can't resist ya!" The lust overlord replied curling his arm around the smaller demon's form. Alastor growled at this, trying to convince himself that killing the moth demon here and now would not shine a very good light on the hotel; and Val seemed to notice this too with how touchy he was being. Instead Al chose to ask the other a question that had been nagging at him for a while. "Why do you insist on calling me that ill-fitting nickname?" He hissed as the pimp caressed one of his ears. He was 'this' close to dismembering and eating the moth demon. "What? Vixxen?" Val asked, "Well it matches mine, Vox and Velvet's since it starts with a 'V'. And like I said before, it suits you..!" Val replied nonchalantly. "I will not be grouped in with your circle of suck-ups like some collectible." The radio demon chuckled lowly before continuing. "It suits me? And what, pray tell, do you mean to imply with that?" Al drawled as the other looked thoughtful. "It means female fox." Alastor continued. "And I am neither female nor a fox; so I decline the notion that it is a fitting name for you to be calling me." He finished with a huff, distractedly scratching something out on his notepad. "I dunno," Val smirked, "It instantly makes me think of red things, just like you do; plus... you seem pretty foxy to me..." The moth pimp seggustively wiggled his eyebrows at the other, causing the deer to hiss at the sexual implication of his words. "Well it is not appreciated." Al snapped. "Neither the nickname nor your pitiful sexual invitations interest me in the slightest." He growled before composing himself. "Though, I am aware that telling you this will do nothing to change these things." The red overlord continued tiredly. "Nope." Val agreed, causing the deer demon to sigh. The moth hummed thoughtfully for a minute or two; his nimble fingers distractedly threading through the other overlord's apple-red hair ignoring as the subtle static the radio overlord was emitting, increased in volume. "I could choose a different name for ya..!" Val said slowly, a twisty smile on his face. "What about... Visser!" He asked with a smirk. His french was limited enough but in this case both he and Alastor knew what the word meant; and the sex implications that the pimp clearly brought with it. The buzz of the radio instantly increased when Alastor's eyes changed to dials as he turned to face the moth overlord, demonic symbols surrounding him. "Vixxen is good too!" Val said, qiuckly backtracking; sticking his tounge out playfully. He did not want to be maimed, eaten, or both, by the radio demon today. However, sexy thoughts of that hot mouth on his skin quickly had him thinking otherwise. Hmmmmm. Or did he...</p><p>Velvet couldn't help but feel like the third wheel in her threeway relationship with Val and Vox. They just both seemed to be more invested in each other; often forgetting about including her in their lovemaking sessions entirely. And now they had both become obsessed with fucking the radio demon - an obsession that she didn't share. She sighed, sitting at the kitchen table in her, Val and Vox's place at Porn Studios, staring at her black phone screen. She didn't really feel like going on it right now, which was rather unusual for the doll demon. Just then Val entered the room, humming slightly placing a dish in the sink before beginning to wash them. The moth was dressed quite casually, wearing only a fluffy bathrobe and slippers, the pimp's glasses were also absent giving Velvet a rare, unobstructed view of his eyes. "Val..?" She questioned softly causing the other to jump. "Velvet?! Fuck! You scared the shit outta me!" Val said after calming down a bit. "Sorry..." She mumbled. "But that's kinda the problem..." She finished, nearly in tears. "Huh?" Val asked as he washed the dishes. "I-I feel invisible to you, and Vox." She continued with a sigh. The trio's threeway relationship only worked if their group appointed 'daddy' (Val) treated his 'babies' equally. And Velvet couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex with either of her so-called boyfriends. She couldn't hold back anymore, openly sobbing into her arms. "Oh, it's alright, shhhhh, it's ok..." Val said, quickly crossing the kitchen. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry we've neglected you." The moth said gently, pulling the crying doll into his arms. "How about this?" Val started, lifting the smaller demon's chin up so that their eyes would meet. "Why don't you get a chance to bang Vox with that new strap-on I bought? It's both a dildo and a vibrator all-in-one! Then I can tease him everywhere else while you fuck him; he'll be so fuck'n hot! It'll be great! Whaddya say?!" The moth asked, tilting his head. Velvet considered this for a moment before turning back to the taller overlord and grinning. "Sounds good to me!" She beamed, tears long gone. Just then Vox entered wearing nothing but a see-through lingere robe that Valentino had bought for him; saying the Tv demon looked 'sexy' in it, and boy was that ever an understatement. Of course, beneath the robe he wore his briefs, but they hardly counted as clothes with how short and tight they were. They got the moth pimp hard just by looking at them. Not to mention when he leaned ever so slightly forward into the fridge before taking out the milk... Vox shuffled around the kitchen sleepily, having just woken up, preparing himself a cup of coffee, putting away the milk and and sitting down at the table with his lovers. "Vooooooxxxxxx..!?" Val asked the half-asleep overlord, who in turn, blinked sleepily at him. "Can Velvet and I borrow something?" He asked, biting his tounge sexily. Vox shrugged, too out of it to be suspicious of the other's actions. "Sure, what is it you need?" He asked, stirring his beverage before taking a sip as the taller overlord answered. "It's your ass, Vel and I wanna fuck you..!" Val said with a grin as Vox choked on his coffee. "W-what..!?!" Vox asked, far more alert now. But it was too late for him to escape the hands of the moth as they decended upon him and restrained his arms, forcing him to sit in the overlord's lap. He struggled to break free from the larger demon when Val turned to the doll demon sitting across from him and looking rather pleased with herself. "Grab the strap-on will you Vel? It's in my closet at the top! I think the table is the perfect place to do this!" Val purred. She nodded racing off to retreive the desired item. Vox inhaled sharply at this. "S-strap-on..?" He asked, his screen flushed, clearly more interested due to the bulge in his briefs visible through his see-through covering. "Yep..! Velvet's gonna fuck ya gorgeous ass with a vibrati'n one..!" The pimp said pleasantly. "I might getcha warmed up for her though..." Val said, his want for the other clear in his voice as his two upper arms restrained the media overlord while his other two trailed lower... Vox gasped wantonly as he was touched by Val's greedy hands, his struggling increasing out of the need for more friction... "Ehem..?" Velvet asked, standing in the kitchen doorway and watching the two demons. "Err, right. No playing without you..." Val said guiltily, removing his hands from the overheated television's dick. Vox keened when he saw the phallus in Velvet's hand, whining loudly. "I think you had better fuck him soon Vel,  I don't think he can wait much longer; this one's a real cockslut" Val smirked as Vox's flush deepened. "S-shut up..." The media demon said, his eyes never leaving the dildo. "Well." Velvet said sultrly, hooking it up over her clothes. "Let's strip him and get started then!" She said. "That won't take very long..." Val said with a grin as Vox whimpered, practically drooling in expectation of the pleasure to come...</p><p>Angel Dust wasn't quite sure how to go about this whole drugging-an-overlord thing; let alone the radio demon. All he had to ensure was that Alastor never found out it was him who snuck him the pills. He had to think it was Val or Vox or anyone else before him. Al had only just begun to truly trust him - and he didn't want to lose that... He sighed as he prepared a tray with two glasses and a bottle of wine from the bar (thankfully Husk was passed out drunk somewhere), using it to fill the glasses. Once they were filled evenly Angel gently scratched a shallow but tangiable groove in the surface of one of the glasses, unnoticable if you weren't looking for it, in order to identify his as the non-poisoned one and to know to hand the unmarked one to Al. He grimaced as he dropped the small tablets into the beverage one-by-one and watched as they dissolved. Thankfully he recognized their type; they weren't too strong, hence why he needed to add them all in order to ensure that Alastor... Angel paused that train of thought, not wanting to think about that; about what he was doing. He just needed to get it done and over with... Placing the rest of the bottle on the tray as a prop, as Al probably wouldn't be awake long enough to have a second glass,  Angel plastered a smile on and headed on up to Alastor's room. Hoping that if he ever did find out that Angel did this; he'd forgive him...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Visser means: "To screw on/down; (informal, figurative) to be glued to/in/on; (informal) - to be strict, keep a tight rein on" So Val essentially wants to call him something that can be innocent to some but that he clearly means in a sexual way. XD  Screwing and a short leash? Sounds like the recipie for Val's favourite dessert...</p><p> </p><p>And mine,  Lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Proposal?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heeeeyyyyyy it's me. Yep. I'm still alive, LOL. Sorry I have not updated in quite a while,  I have just been trying to wrap up my semester and haven't had as much time to write. But here it is! A new chapter! Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy! XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzo was more than excited about the baby, he was practically squealing with joy every minute after Millie told him. Moxxie on the other hand was... rather neutral. The imp was happy about the baby... just not it's father... "And to think, the one time you rape me you also knock me up; what are the odds of that!?!" Moxxie hissed at Blitzo, who was kneeling betwen his legs, ear pressed against Moixxie's still flat stomach. The white-haired imp ground his teeth, he wanted so badly to tell the kneeling demon to get away from him but he just seemed so... eager... and Moxxie didn't want to be the person to seperate him from his child... "Well don't ask me that, I can't do math worth a shit! Loona can do some; maybe we should ask her!" Blitzo suggested before gasping in excited surprise. "Oooooooooohhh! Loonas gonna be so excited when I tell her! I can't believe that this is actually happening Moxx!" Blitz purred, stars shining in his eyes. He really did care... Moxxie tried to glare down at the other imp but couldn't manage to do so with him gazing so fondly up at him. "I'm sure she will be." He said instead, smiling down at the other. Maybe he COULD get used to this...</p><p>Val sat in the living room, staring up at the celling. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't escape the tightness that enveloped his heart when the other was around, nor the butterflies, or rather, moths that seemed to flutter around inside his midsection when he spoke to him. As much as he lusted after that radio bitch Val knew there was only one demon in Hell for him. Vox. Val loved him, and the pimp hadn't fucked a single other demon since he'd realized this, his body only craving one demon. The teledemon was intelligent, thoughtful and attractive; what more could Val ask for? Plus, Vox already had practice coping with the pimp's rowdy lifestyle. He was perfect... Val had spoken to Velvet about it a few days ago and she had taken it surprisingly well, telling him that she was ok with him and Vox being in an exclusive relationship since that was practically what they already had now anyway. Since Val had informed her the doll demon had already found herself a new girlfriend, whom Val suspected she must have been seeing on the side for a while now... So Val had decided to do it. He'd gone out and bought two custom rings; a muted blue band with red detailing and a pink diamond inset in the middle for Vox and a smooth onyx one inlayed with electric-blue sapphires for himself. He wanted both of them to reflect their other half - an unusually romamtic sentiment for the pimp. Now all he had to do was ask... Wait. Tonight was the night Vox was going to..! "Damnit!" Val muttered as he raced off to go and stop the Tv overlord from possibly falling for another.</p><p>Angel knocked softly at the deer demon's hotel office/room door. He couldn't believe he was about to go through with this... Alastor opened the door, his beaming smile widening slightly at the sight of the other. "Angel! Oh, do come in; you will be a welcome distraction from all of the paperwork I have to complete!" Angel giggled at this, stepping through the threshold in order to make his way into the other's room. The desk to the left was stacked with piles of sheets and forms, some of them loose around the stacks. Al's bed was in the adjacent room, however. Angel swallowed nervously before gesturing to the tray he was currently holding in his hands. "Brought us a drink to take tge edge off the day." Angel shrugged as the deer demon cocked his head at this. "A wonderful idea my dear! Let us have a toast to commemmorate us actually being hospitable to one another!" Al chuckled at his own little joke as Angel handed him his glass. Placing the tray down on the desk, Angel picked up his own glass and clinked it softly against the radio demon's. Just as Angel was about to drink his phone beeped with a text notification. "Nevermind, spider boi. Blitzen can go fuck some other whore. I'm busy tonight." -Vox. By the time he'd finished the message he'd realized what it meant... Eyes widening he tried to stop the overlord's actions before..! "Wait! Al, don't drin-!" Angel said, looking up from his phone to find Al holding an empty glass and looking puzzled. "Did you say, don't drink?" The overlord questioned dangerously. Angel turned sheepish at the dark look he was receiving from the other. "Well... I may have... drugged it..?" He said with a nervous laugh. Alastor simply stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Drugged it?" He said. "Uh... yeah..." Angel replied. "My glass?" Al continued. "Um... still yes..?" Angel said, confusion in his tone. "The one I just drank?" Al asked sweetly, his grin widening. Angel nodded. "I see." Al said calmly. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?" He screeched. Angel had expected this kind of a reaction though so he was, if anything,  relieved by the red demon's anger. "Vox asked me to!" Angel protested. "AND YOU LISTENED TO HIM!?!" Al growled, sitting at his desk chair, fingers on his temples. "I didn't have a choice. Val'll make my life a living nightmare if I upset his boytoy. I didn't know what else to do!" Angel said, exasperated. Al sighed at this. "I... understand your actions Angel... but that doesn't mean I agree with your methods... How long before these... 'drugs' take effect?" The radio demon questioned. Angel shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not even sure how they'll affect you..." He muttered, eyes downcast. Al's smile tightened at the spider's words. "Wonderful. I suppose we'll have to wait and see then won't we..."</p><p>Vox was getting ready for the big night at his penthouse. He didn't quite know what time to expect Angel since he couldn't predict when Al was gonna be fully drugged but he was ready nevertheless. Just as he'd gotten himself comfortable enough in his favourite armchair with a novel (yes he liked to read) there was a knock at his door. Well, to say it was a knock was a bit of an understatment, whoever it was seemed to be trying to bash his front door in. So he rose to open it quickly to find out who it was, rervealing a very out-of-breath Valentino behind it. "H-hold on... sugarcakes..." Val wheezed as Vox stared at him with a puzzled expression on his digital screen. Had he run all the way here..? "Do you need to sit down?" Vox asked, gesturing for the other to come inside. Val grinned at this, his breath evening out as he enjoyed the media overlord's consideration. "Nah babe, all I need is you..!" Val said, kneeling in front of the teledemon. Vox tilted his head in confusion at the moth's behaviour, what was he doing? "Vox." Val began in a soft voice, bereft of lust or persuasion. "I have spent an entire lifetime suffering without knowing you. Ever since we've met you've been my own little piece of heaven down here... and I couldn't imaging spending an eternity down here without you by my side..." Val continued, pulling out a red box and extending it out towards the stunned Tv demon. "Vox. Will you do me the honor of choosing me to be the one to love you... forever..?" Val finished, opening the box to reveal the gorgeous ring. Val was breathless, eyes wide with both excitment and terror at the baffled expression that had taken over Vox's screen when he'd started. After a few moments Vox seemed to snap out of his trance, nodding rapidly to the delight of the moth pimp. "YES! Yes! Fuck yes!" Vox squealed grinning eagerly as he wrapped his arms around the fluff of the lust overlord's neck and kissed him passionately, pausing only for a moment, to allow Val to slip the blue band that matched said insect pimp's skin tone onto the sentient Tv's ring finger. "You're the only light I need in my life babydoll..!" Val said as he pulled the media overlord impossibly close to himself, nuzzling his face against Vox's chest, sending his heart glasses askew, while purring loudly. Vox gave the lust demon a deadpanned look. "Is that a reference to my screen?" He asked the other who simply continued to purr and caress him. "Mayyyyyybeee..!" Val sang as he looked hotly up at the other demon; sexy Val was back..! Now that he knew the media overlord's answer he could truly make him his..! "Wait! What about Vel?!?" Vox asked, struggling to free himself from the moth's grip in his indignation. "Shhhhh, don't worry, I told her first and she was ok with it. If anything she was the one who told me what it was that I was feeling towards you." Val said with a soft smile, soothing the other demon instantly, with Vox relaxing back into Val's gentle hold. "Oh... ok then." Vox said, his digital expression seeming very happy and flushed at the moth's words. Then Val remembered what Vox had been planning on doing tonight. Or rather whom. Fuck. "Ah, sorry, I don't mean to throw off your schedule... I know you were expecting to fuck the radio demon tonight..." Val said, trying and failing to will his arms to release their grip on the smaller overlord. Vox chuckled at this, using his own arms to tug the pimp's head up in order for Vox to claim his mouth once more. "Deer boy can fuck himself..!" Vox grinned sexily as he leaned back, breaking the kiss, and walking his fingers up the moth's chest. "Right now I want my fiance to drill me so deep into the matress that I see digital stars..." Vox said, licking his lips and pulling away from the other, who's mind seemed to have turned to mush at the television's heated words, his jaw slack and breathing uneven. Vox crooked a claw at Val while stepping back inside his penthouse trailed by Val who scrambled to follow the horny media demon inside. Fiance, huh..? Val liked the sound of that..!</p><p>Cherri Bomb stood at the entrance to the bar Angel was supposes to meet her at. The text message across her phone screen read: "Sorry Cherri, gotta cancel tonight. Al's sick." Cherri snorted a laugh at this. That radio demon had Angel so whipped one would almost think he was going soft or some shit... She shrugged and put her phone away, heading into the bar. Guess she'd be causing some solo mayhem tonight..!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Drugs And Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NEARLY 10,000 HITS!?! Shit, now I HAVE to update... 😂😂😂 Joking aside I just want to thank each and every one of you who chose to click a story written by a horny little bitch like me XD [it means a lot :)]. I have been a very unproductive writer for over a month now; with my new courses and a very serious case of writers block; BUT, I will try to kickstart myself back into gear for you guys with more frequent chapter additions (no promises)! So now imma gonna just STFU and let you read the chappy... :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Millie wasn't upset with her husband. If anything, she was slightly miffed that BLITZO had put a baby in her husband before she had figured out a way to do it herself. Not that she wasn't excited by the pregnancy, she was estatic at the thought of IMP becoming a real (mixed) family. There wouldn't be any confusion about who the baby's mother was; though Moxxie was the one carrying the child he had vehemently refused to be called 'mom'; that made Millie the mom, Moxxie the dad and Blitzo <strike>the weird uncle who had fucked his brother</strike> the other dad. All in all Millie was probably more eager than Moxxie himself, who had admitted to being joyful, but seemed more annoyed by Blitzo's overfemminization of him than anything else. Too often Millie had found herself intervening between the two before Moxxie would give into his hormones and attempt to murder Blitzo who would be too concerned about Moxxie and thge baby's saftey, to stop him. She sighed as she heard the front door of the M&amp;M apartment shut. No doubt it was Blitzo back from work, ready to bombard the expecting imp with his love and affection. Or sex, with Blitzo it was most likely sex. It wasnt completely the larger imp's fault however, thgeir species did tend to become more possesive and horny during their mates' pregnancys. Just another joy of Hell. The worst part about it though was the affect it had on Moxxie, who had become more turned on and slutty now than ever before. Millie had been the one to ban them from intercourse, for the baby's sake and her own (she wanted some Moxxie time too). After hearing Blitzo struggle for a while to get his jacket and boots off by the entrance Millie got up from the couch to go check on him only to find a half-naked Blitzo by the front who froze trying to get his pants off. "Millie! Hey! Didn't expect to see you here..!" Blitzo said nervously. Of course he hadn't, she had gotten home a little earlier than Blitzo due to finishing her assignment a little earlier. "Blitzo, " she started in a firm tone. "Wetalked about this. Moxxie is in no state to get fucked right now." She hissed, eyes narrowed. "Fine!" Blitzo pouted. "You don't have to be such a bitch about it..." Millie rolled her eyes and gestured to the not-so-subtle stripping Blitzo had been doing at the door. "Clearly I do." She countered. Blitzo glared crossing his arms. "Whatever, I'm just gonna order us a pizza. You like mushrooms?" The cockblocked imp asked. Millie made a face at the mention of the vegetable. "No. No way." She said with a grimace. Blitzo grinned at this. "Perfect! Canadian it is!" He said grinning like a bastard while he dialed the pizza place down the street 'Papa Lucifers'. "Hey, yeah can I get two large Canadian pies with extra mushrooms? Yep, load em up. Oh and can I get a baggie of cocaine with that..?"</p><p>Al keened in pleasure as Angel touched his bare shoulder. "H-hands off my dear, I believe your inebriant is t-taking effect..!" He said in between gasps. He'd stripped down to his boxers due to his body temprature rising steadily, and there was a noticable tent in his trousers, but he'd be damned (again) if he gave Angel the satisfaction of FUCKING him after DRUGGING him. He was lying on his back on his bed when the spider demon approached him. "You sure you don't want me to help..?" Angel whispered sinfully into a velvety ear, nipping the edge of the sensitive appendage. Alastor tensed up, letting out a strangled wail at that. It felt as if all of his nerves were on fire. Al simply shook his head at the spider's offer. Angel just shrugged instead, sitting on the couch with his phone. Angel sat there for a few moments before his head snapped up from his screen due to a very familliar smell permeating the room. Pheremones. Of course Val would mix some in ta his bitchy roofies... Shit. Angel could feel himself losing control to his base instincts... The smell seemed to be emenating from the prone deer on the bed, thrashing and moaning, all while refusing to touch himself. Angel found himself strutting over to the other and tugging the stag down to the edge of the bed by his thighs. "Angel w-what are yo-!" Al started before he completely lost his train of thought due to Angel grinding against him. The delicious feel of the touch of another seemed to momentarily quench the fire burning inside of him... "A-Angel..?" The radio demon gasped as the taller spider hunched over him began to grind his cock against Alastor's own dick, as well as his tail. "Ahhhaaa..!" Al cried out, fisting the bedsheets. The pleasure was unbearable..! "A-Ang-!" he began before getting cut off by the horny spider who was now stripping before him. "No Al. I'm not letting you pass out from having a heatstroke." The pornstar said firmly, tugging down Alastor's boxers before the overheated demon could protest. Once they were both naked Alastor braced himself for the spider's sexual touches but the first thing the other demon did was press his forehead against Al's own. "Look, I'm really sorry, I screwed up big time, ok?" The arrachnid breathed. "I have no fucking clue what THIS is. What WE are. All I know is that I really care about you and I wanna help you get out of this mess I made..." Angel ranted, while for once Alastor was silent. "Now you can tell me to fuck off or something but otherwise, I'm gonna help with 'this' a bit." He ground into the other's crotch as he spoke, twin moans escaping them as he did so. Alastor gasped, laughing slightly as he shakily spoke. " 'F-fuck Off' is our safeword... really darling... Must everything revolve around sex when it comes to you?" He grinned, eyes lidded. Angel's face broke out into a grin at that. "You know it!" He said, grinding down again just to hear Al moan. "Wait, Angel. I have a question for you, but before I ask it of you I need you to tell me something!" Alastor would never admit it but feeling the spider's gentle weight on top of him... not to mention the fluffy fur and the grinding... it... did things to him... The radio host paused for a moment, as if composing himself, before looking up at the adoring, pastel demon. "Angel..? Do you... love me?" Alastor asked sincerly, softly biting his lip whilst looking up at Angel with those big, red doe eyes of his. Angel looked confused at this. "Well, yeah Al I'd do anything for ya..." Angel murmured into the deer's red hair. "Then will you... fuck me..?" Al whimpered calmly, spreading his legs as he nervously asked the question. Angel just stood there, slack-jawed. Alastor had never made a request like THAT before... When he recieved no answer the radio demon followed it up with a soft, "P-please..." The red-faced radio host panted as he averted his eyes in embarassment, ears back. Angel's own eyes went wide before his expression morphed into a smirk. "With pleasure..!" He whispered to the other; decending upon the other demon, sinful claws at the ready... </p><p>Vox didn't know how they'd ended up here. Oh, wait, yes he did. "Why am I wearing the dress again?" He'd asked Val earlier, during their limo ride here. "Because you're the one who gets fucked in this relationship." The moth had grinned. " 'Sides, I can't wait ta see ya in all those sexy skirts!" This comment had left Vox blushing in a furious silence the rest of the way to the store. Sure, he and Val were in Hell for a reason, sure, but that didn't mean that they needed to go wedding dress shopping THREE MONTHS BEFORE THEY EVEN STARTED PLANNING! The shop they were at was in the cannibalism district, and was fittingly titled 'Funishment' as was full of little winged female imps who endlessly doted on their customers, until said customer admitted to being broke or damaged a dress, upon which they were decended upon and devoured by hundreds of the tiny devils. Vox, thankfully had neither of these problems, his only real problem being his boredom with standing around for hours trying on dresses for Val (what, you thought he was traditional), Velvet and Alastor's amusment. Vox had been surprised when the deer demon had accepted Val's invitation to join the trio, though he quickly realized that it was just to see the Tv demon embarassed at wearing all these dresses. It was the radio demon's loss though, as each of the gorgeous gowns suited the teledemon so well that even Alastor had to admit he looked nice. Vox grimaced as another demon was attacked by the attendant imps. Honestly, with all of the blood Vox wondered how the dresses all managed to stay their respective colours... "So, how does this one look?" Vox questioned. Val grinned, looking incredibly turned on. "Looks amazing on you babe..!" Velvet was clapping and squealing while Al was nodding in agreeance. The dress itself was a lovely white mermaid-style gown, with red accent hearts and a sweetheart neckline, it had lacey frills allong the bottom of it's form fitting skirt, with see-through red-lace accents at the hips. Vox's favourite part, however, was the giant slit along the left side of the dress. That would come in handy if he needed something to tempt Val with when leaving the reception..! The dress was sleek, elegant and modern; just like his tech. The radio bitch thought he looked good in it, and it was a 1/10 on Velvet's Floof-O-Meter (though she still liked it a lot), which was a plus in Vox's opinion as he hadn't t really been wanting a poofy ballgown. It was perfect. And Vox could just as easily tell that Val would be seduced by him in it... The Tv demon grinned hoodedly at the moth sinner, biting his tounge flirtatiously as he strutted back to the dressing room; the pimp's eyes dialating at his show. Soon... </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted this at 3:00 AM. I have to be up for school by 7:00... XD<br/>Also, if you're wondering why on earth I am writing about a fictional wedding through a healthy relationship between a Vox and Val it is because, I am eccentric and must therefore do eccentric shit! 😂😂😂😂 comment if you know which Helluva Boss Ep. that line is from! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>